Phoenix
by Shyturtle11
Summary: Felicia is a 17 year old girl who thought that her life was getting a little dull, but what would happen if by some accident she gained some incredible fire powers? would the Titans be able to help this new heroine or would she be left to face the world as another freak? Pairings: BbxRae, Robxstar, and maybe CyxOC rate and review nicely please! first story
1. The beginning

**Phoenix** ** TT fanfic I don't own the Teen Titans ( I just own Phoenix) anyway enjoy my story ;) Please review but only nice and helpful reviews please. anyway Chapter one the beginning!**

As Phoenix flew out of the building, all she could think about was to never go back there...ever. She would've never have gotten these weird yet incredible powers if it hadn't been for Jenny. Jenny. Oh poor Jenny, just the thought of her made a tear come down the bird's face. Phoenix then started to remember what had happened only ten hours ago...

"Come on Phi! you gotta come with me to this really cool place I heard about!"

"I don't know about it Jen, I mean I gotta study for Mr. Fuller's English test, plus you know we have that huge history test for Mrs. Hart, and I really don't wanna go to a place I've never heard of..." said a nervous Felicia.

"Please! As my friend you should want to try new things with me." said Jennifer.

"That is true, but I'm still not sure..."

"I promise nothing bad will happen, scouts honor." said Jennifer with a sheepish smile on her face while raising her hand like a real scout would.

"Okay, ok but I have to be back home before 10 o'clock or my mom will worry."

"Great! meet me at the Science building on 24th street at 6!" and with that Jen left her friend to get to class.

"Sometimes I worry about her." said Felicia to herself. Felicia then closed her locker and started on her way to her next class slightly wondering to herself what she had just gotten herself into.

_At the Science Building at 6:15..._

"Where is she?!" said Felicia, it was now 6:15 and Jen was no where in sight and when it came to stuff that she found important Jen was usually early.

"IM HERE! IM HERE! I'm not late!" Felicia turned around to see Jen running down the street and was clearly out of breath.

"Why were you running?" asked a confused Felicia.

"I was running because I had just woke up from my nap and I looked at my clock and it said 5:56, so I started running..*Pant...Pant*."

"Anyway... why are we at the Science Lab?"

"Because I heard that they're testing this new chemical they found in this orange pond somewhere or something like that." said Jenny as they started walking in.

_15 minutes later..._

"Do you even know where you're going?" asked Felicia.

"Of course I do! the testing room should be down this hallway." replied Jenny. In truth, Jenny didn't know where the heck she was going she was just hoping that sooner or later there would be some sort of hint that they were going in the right direction. After a while both girls were getting tired and Felicia was just about ready to leave when Jen started shouting.

"Look Felicia! there's a light down there!" she then started running towards the light leaving a tired and confused Felicia behind.

"Hey! Jen wait!" shouted Felicia as she watched her friend run down the hallway and then make a sharp right. There was no point in standing there so Felicia started running after her. She finally caught up to her or so she thought. There was Jen alright except she was strapped in a chair with three scientist looking at her and discussing amongst themselves.

"She won't do...no sire she is too feisty and she might not be able to handle the serum."

"Hey! I'm still here ya know! said Jen as one scientist was eyeing her up and down.

"What about her friend sir? we don't have many test subjects." said the second scientist who looked younger than the other two after he spotted Felicia standing by the door.

"Yes...she may be just what we need...quick! grab her and strap her in a chair and prepare the chemical!" before Felicia could think twice about the situation, two big men came up from behind her and grabbed her. They strapped her in the chair next to Jennifer and began preparing the test.

"Jenny, if I die, tell my mom that I love her and that I never cleaned the dishes." said a crying Felicia

"Okay I will." said an also crying Jennifer. Jenny then grabbed Felicia's hand and squeezed it, trying to reassure her that everything would be ok.

"Alright little girl, this shouldn't hurt to much." said the first scientist as he brought the needle to her neck. He then injected Felicia with a lot of the orange chemical. Then they injected a greenish looking substance into Jenny.

"Wait! what did you just put into me?!" yelled Jenny.

"Well we mixed a couple of experimental serums together and decided to test the results on you my dear." said the third scientist. Jenny had a look of pure disgust on her face as they slightly chuckled to themselves. As soon as they finished injecting both girls, Felicia's hands caught on fire. Then her feet were on fire. Soon Felicia's whole body was on fire and then something weird yet amazing happened; Felicia's eyes turned black and then she transformed into a giant bird made of fire! Breaking out of her restraints, Felicia then set Jenny free.

"Felicia?!" said a scared Jenny. The bird only replied by screeching and then making an escape route for her. The bird or Felicia then started to burn the building with its fire. Jenny ran out of the burning building with only a couple of scratches and burns. As much as she wanted to, Jenny knew It wasn't safe to go back into the building to try and rescue her friend she just hoped that some day she would see her best friend again.

As Felicia started to come to her senses, she realized that she was an orange bird ( when she started to come to her senses, her flames went away) she also realized that she was in a burning building. She then started to fly out and away from the building. She never did get to find Jenny, she just hoped that she made it out alive, but from the looks of things, she wasn't so sure that she did. Felicia was now flying away from the life she knew and loved. She knew that she couldn't go back home because her mom and friends would call her a freak, but just then she knew who she had to see.

"They can help me! maybe I can join them or they could at least help me with my powers." thought Felicia. She then started to fly towards the city where she knew she could find help...Jump City.


	2. Meeting the Titans

**Phoenix Again I don't own the Teen Titans btw all the pairings are already couples so sorry for your bad luck if you don't like it but its a good story sooo suck it up! anyway enjoy ;)**

_Titans Tower 10:00 p.m._

"DUDES! guess what time it is!" shouted an excited Beastboy as he jumped up and down if front of the couch.

"I don't know time for me to continue reading this book" said Raven in her usual monotone voice as she raised her book above her face.

"No Rae, its movie time!"

"Oh no, don't tell me _you_ picked the movie grass stain?" said a worried Cyborg as he was returning from the kitchen with some popcorn.

" Oh I hope it is not one of the movies of the horror." replied Starfire as she floated into the common room with Robin following behind her. Starfire shuddered at the thought of another horror movie, the only good thing she got out of watching scary movies with her friends was that she could snuggle up on her boyfriend Robin.

"Can we all just agree on a movie together like maybe a comedy?" suggested Robin as he and Starfire were taking their seats on the couch.

"Yea a comedy sounds great since ya know its looks terrible outside." said Cyborg. He was right though, there was pretty heavy rain and it just looked plain nasty outside so the titans decided to spend the day inside and lucky for them there wasn't any crime today.

Through the entire movie, Beastboy and Raven were cuddled up next to each other and Starfire and Robin were too while Cyborg was finishing the popcorn off by himself. Just then there was a sudden bang from the roof that made all the titans almost jump out of their seats.

"Uhhh what was that?" said Beastboy

"I don't know but we should go check just to make sure its not someone trying to break into the tower." replied Robin

"Titans be on alert." the Titans then started to slowly make there way to the roof not knowing what to expect when they got there. When they finally made it to the roof Raven slowly but carefully opened the door to see what was outside but what she saw was not what she expected.

"It's a girl and she looks like she just passed out." stated Raven as she moved closer. Beastboy then grabbed her arm almost scarring her.

"Rae let me go first, she could be faking." Raven blushed but then nodded and let Beastboy go ahead of her and examine the girl.

"Well she's unconscious alright but she smells like smoke and chemicals so she must have come from a burning lab building or something." said BB

"Then let us get the girl of smoke and the chemicals inside yes?" replied Starfire

"Yea lets get this poor girl inside before she catches a cold or worse." said Cyborg. Cyborg then lifted the girl up and carried her to the infirmary to get her examined

_2 hours later_

"Uhhhhh... where am I?" said the girl still a little dazed from yesterday.

"Hey guys she's up." yelled Cyborg outside the door. Soon all of the titans were standing in front of the girl they found on their roof.

"Ummmm hi?" said the girl

"Hello new friend! It is glorious to see that you are awake!" replied Starfire as she flew to hug the girl but was stopped by Robin. Robin was a little confused and suspicious of why a random girl looking about the age of sixteen would randomly end up unconscious on the Titans Tower roof. He wanted answers but he didn't want to scare the girl so he was going to ask his questions carefully and slowly so that he could get the information he wanted.

"So what's your name?" said Robin trying to start off his series of questions on a good start.

"Well my name is Felicia Williams and I'm seventeen and I live in Thomasville, Oregon." said Felicia

"So Felicia how did you get to Titans Tower through the rain?" asked Raven a little confused about the girl.

"Well...you might not believe me when I tell you guys this but...I flew."

"YOU FLEW?!" they all said in unison

"Yea its the reason I came to see you guys." replied Felicia

"Wait, you were looking for us because you could fly?" said Beastboy

"No, 24 hours ago me and my friend...we were taken and tested on by these scientist and I got these weird powers so now I can do things like this." Felicia then clicked her fingers and fire appeared from the tips of her fingers, she clicked her fingers again and the flames went away. The titans all looked at her amazed.

"I came here hoping that you guys could maybe help me with my powers so that I could have better control over them so that I don't cause mass destruction." she gave a small laugh and a sheepish smile. The titans all looked at each other hoping that one would have a suggestion but then another question came up.

"Wait, so how did you get here and I mean fly here?" asked Robin

"For some reason I guess I got mad or something because then I turned into this giant fire bird and when I calmed down I came to my senses and decided to fly here."

"Phoenix..." stated Raven. Everyone looked at her confused and the looks on everyone's faces said what are you talking about.

"Rae, what are you talking about?" said BB

Raven then stepped toward the girl and gestured towards her. "Felicia here has the power of the Phoenix. Phoenixes were magic birds that were made of fire and they had the incredible power to control fire, they would even catch themselves on fire and burn to ashes only to rise from the ashes again, it was like their version of malting their feathers. Anyway, whatever those scientist did to Felicia it gave her the power to turn into to one and have their powers."

"Wow." was all anyone could say. Felicia was then even more worried about her powers because it seemed as though she had this important power that she needed to protect. As she started worrying her hair started to burn at the tips but she didn't even notice.

"Uhhhh Felicia?, your hair." said Robin pointing to her hair. She quickly put it out, smiled kindly but then she got up and ran out to find a place to hide.

"Someone needs to go find her and talk to her." said Robin

"I want to do it, her powers are somewhat connected to her emotions and she will need help learning to control them. She kind of reminds me of a younger version of myself..." said Raven. She did want to help Felicia as much as she could because Raven knew that if they let her face the world by herself, she wouldn't understand how to keep her emotions in check and she really could cause a lot of damage.

"Ok." Raven then walked out of the infirmary and used her powers to search for Felicia. Her powers let her know that Felicia was outside of Raven and BB's room on the ground with her head on her knees. She then teleported to her.

"Hey are you ok?" asked Raven. Felicia jumped upon hearing Raven's voice but then started staring straight in front of her like she was in a trance.

"No, its just...yesterday I woke up worrying about the test I had that day and now I'm sitting here in Titans Tower talking to you and trying to figure out how I'm going to live the rest of my life with these 'Phoenix' powers."

"Its not the end of the world you know, I can help you with your powers if you want me too."

"Really?" said Felicia with tears ready to fall down her face.

"Yea, your powers seem to be controlled by your emotions and feelings like mine and Starfire's are. It will be hard at first learning how to control your emotions but after a while if you want us to help you, you will have much more control over them." said Raven

"Are you sure you can help me?"

"Pretty sure, your not the first person we've met who had powers that they didn't know how to control." said Raven with a small smile on her face.

Raven then extended her hand to help her up and Felicia wiped her eyes as the two of them walked down the hallway to the Common room were everyone was waiting for them. As they walked in, Starfire shot up from the couch and flew to Felicia only to stop a couple feet from her to give her some space.

"Are you the okay friend Felicia?" said a worried Starfire.

"Yea I'm alright." said Felicia with a smile on her face. Starfire then gave her a bone-crushing hug like only she can almost killing her. Raven then sat at the bar while Starfire dragged Felicia to the couch asking her about her favorite things and her favorite stores. Beastboy then walked up and sat next to Raven.

"Good job."

"Thanks, I try." said Raven

"So you think we can trust her?" said Beastboy. Last time they invited a girl with powers she didn't understand stay with them, she betrayed them twice because she didn't know who to trust even though they were her friends.

"I'm not sure...I don't get any bad feelings about her, actually the only things I get from her are confusion, fear, and a little bit of joy. I honestly think she is just a kid who's life has just been changed dramatically and went to the people who she believed could help her."

"I'm proud of you Rae." said Beastboy. He then got up kissed Raven on the cheek and went to the couch getting back into the conversation. Raven blushed then followed him to the couch where everyone else was.

"So you say you used to be a gymnast?" asked Robin

"Yea for 6 years I almost went to nationals but something... happened and I dropped out." said Felicia

"What happened?" asked Starfire confused.

"My dad...left." answered Felicia a little sad by the memory

"Oh I am the sorry for bringing it up." said Starfire

"It's ok really, I'm fine that was oh.. I don't know like 4 years ago its all good." said Felicia trying to reassure Starfire that she was fine.

"So enough small talk, what are your skills; we need to know for training in the morning." said Robin trying to get back to getting useful information from her.

"Well as you know I used to be a gymnast, I also am pretty good with computers and I can speak 4 languages." said Felicia

"You're good with computers?" asked a surprised Cyborg. He had never met a girl that was good with technology before. at least not lately that is.

"Yea any computer you put in front of me I could probably fix it." said Felicia smiling

"What languages can you speak?" asked Raven just a little intrigued

"I can speak Spanish, Italian and German fluently and I speak French but not as fluent as the other three." answered Felicia.

"Cool." said BB

"Yea I guess I'm half Columbian and half Italian so yea..." said Felicia. Cyborg then looked at the clock and noticed it said 1:23 a.m.

"Woah dudes it's late, im going to hit the sack 'nite y'all." yawned Cyborg. He then got up and walked out the room.

"Yea I should get to bed too, I'm not a morning person. said Beast boy as he got up and stretched.

"Yea I know..." replied Raven which earned her a scowl from her boyfriend but she just gave him a smirk and got up to and they both walked to their room leaving Felicia, Robin and Starfire by themselves.

"Well I guess I'll go and I will come back in the morning..." said Felicia as she started to get up but was stopped by an orange hand.

"You will do no such thing. You will stay here with us right Robin?" said Starfire

"Yea you can sleep in Terra's old room. you don't have to leave besides it's still messy outside plus you need a good nights sleep.

"Ok and thank you guys for everything really." smiled Felicia. Starfire then started to lead her down the hallway to Terra's old room.

"Oh! be ready! training starts tomorrow! yelled Robin as he watched Felicia and Starfire walk down the hall.

"Training?!" thought Felicia

**How'd you like it? sorry for a long chapter I was trying to fit lots of info in this chapter so tell what you thought! I will put chapter 3 up soon! **


	3. Training: the beginning

**Phoenix chpt 3 I do not own the Teen Titans (sadly) anyway enjoy the story and please rate and review!**

As the sunlight came through the window, It gave the once forgotten room a slight glow as it shone over the occupant that was currently sleeping in the bed. Felicia woke up as the sun had been shinning in her face for the past 5 minutes. As she opened her eyes she was a little confused at where she was but then all her memories of yesterday came flooding back to her. She then let out a sigh of relief as she looked around the room and remembered she was in Titans Tower and that she was safe and that she found help. She decided to get up and get out of bed to go find the Titans. She put on her clothes from yesterday. "Yea...I'm going to need to go shopping, I can't stay in these clothes forever." she thought to herself.

As she walked into the common room she was greeted by smiles all around, even Raven gave her a small smile. She then walked to one of the bar stools and sat down.

"Mornin' little lady, how'd you sleep?" asked Cyborg from the kitchen as he was cooking eggs and bacon.

"I slept better than I have in a while...thanks for asking." replied Felicia as she let out a small laugh. She then sipped some of the apple juice that Cyborg had so kindly put in front of her and she gave a small smile and nod as a thank you.

"It is glorious to hear that you slept well friend Felicia!" said Starfire from her place at the table

"So fearless leader, what's the plan for today?" asked a sarcastic Beast boy

"Well besides our normal schedule of fighting crime, we are going to help Felicia here train and I think that the best way to help train her is to do it individually and then when she improves, we'll give her a general test that goes over everything that we've taught her." said Robin

all the Titans nodded

"Ok so this is how this is going to work, I will train Felicia on hand-to-hand combat, Raven will train her on controlling her emotions and controlling how to release them at the right times." Raven nodded

"Beast boy, you will train her in stealth and how to shift from her bird to back to normal with ease since you do that practically everyday."

"Sure thing capt'n." replied BB as he mock saluted

"Star, you'll train her in speed and endurance your the fastest on the team."

"This will be so much of the fun!" replied Starfire as she flew to hug Felicia

"And Cyborg, since she already has some skill in technology, you'll train her in weapon-combat and teach her how to use the technology we use here like our communicators and stuff like that."

"Will do." said Cyborg

"Ummm...I have a question?" asked Felicia

"Yea?" asked Robin

"Uhhh.. yea I don't have any other clothes and I sure as heck don't want to train in these." replied Felicia as she gestured towards her outfit. She was wearing an orange tee shirt with slightly baggy blue jeans, a black leather jacket and some black converse. The Titans also noted that Felicia was tall, not taller than Starfire, but slightly taller than Raven and that Felicia looked fit like she exercised daily.

"OH! I can make something for friend Felicia! I will be back shortly! shouted Starfire as she flew straight to her room dragging poor Felicia with her.

"Star wait!-" shouted Robin but it was too late Starfire had dragged the poor girl out the room

After about twenty minutes Starfire came back into the common room with a huge grin on her face. The Titans turned around and looked at Starfire with a perplexed look on their faces.

"May I present to you...the Phoenix!" said Starfire as she gestured to the door and Felicia stepped out shyly. Felicia was wearing a tight orange tank top with black shorts on, black combat boots and orange gloves. Everyone's mouths dropped seeing Felicia while Starfire still had her grin on her face.

"Wow, good job Star." said Raven walking up to Felicia, "How do you feel?"

"Uhh...well I feel different I know that and actually its not that bad." replied Felicia

"Well now that you have your costume and your superhero name, we can get started on training." said Robin walking up to Felicia

"Ok so...who wants to go first?" asked Robin?

"I'll go first" said Raven raising her hand and stepping next to Phoenix

"Ok well let us know when your done so she can train with the rest of us." replied Robin

"Will do." said Raven. The two of them then started walking towards Raven's room.

**1) ok so I've decided to split up the training sessions because I really don't want to put all the training sessions in one chapter soo yea I might do two sessions per chapter or one depending on how I'm feeling but yea **

**2) after this weekend I might not publish my stories as often but don't worry I will complete this story! I'm just saying don't get mad if I update it as fast as you read it kay?! so thanks for reading and keep reading and rate and review ;)**


	4. Training Sessions: Raven and Starfire

**Phoenix chpt 4 :) enjoy this chapter btw this chapter may be long idk *shrugs shoulder***

As the two girls started walking towards Raven's room, Felicia started feeling a little nervous about what would happen if she failed at her training, what would happen to her? would the Titans kick her out? would she live on the streets? she became more and more nervous as these thoughts went through her head.

"You don't have to be so nervous, it'll be alright. said Raven

"Wha?...how'd you know what I was thinking?" asked Felicia. Had she heard her thoughts?

"I'm an empath, I can feel emotions and I can read people's thoughts but don't worry I wasn't reading your thoughts, I just felt your fear." answered Raven

"Oh, ok then."

"By the way, your hair is on fire again." said Raven pointing to Felicia's hair. Felicia looked to where Raven was pointing and noticed that indeed her hair was on fire. She quickly put out the flames so as not to set off the fire alarm.

"Sorry." said Felicia a little embarrassed

"Its alright, we all loose control sometimes" replied Raven

When they got to Raven's room, Raven used her powers to light the candles. Felicia was a little surprised at the room. It had dark purple walls and had a queen sized bed in the back and you could easily tell that her and Beast boy shared a room because some of his stuff was in there, from some of his comic books to his green bean bag chair.

"So where do you want me to uh..." asked Felicia wondering what to do with her self

"Right here across from me." said Raven as she gestured for her to sit down. Felicia then sat down where Raven told her to and sat lotus position like she was doing. She was wondering what she was supposed to do next, so she was hoping Raven would tell her.

"If your wondering, we are going to meditate and see if we can channel your powers." answered Raven. Felicia could have sworn that Raven was surely reading her mind but she didn't want to interrogate her since she was doing her a huge favor.

"Okay." answered Felicia.

"Now breathe in...and breathe out, try to imagine the fire within you flowing with ease, like a flowing stream it should move through you with confidence." said Raven. Felicia then closed her eyes and then did as Raven said, imagining the fire within flowing like a stream, flames then started to come out of her fingers and circle around her in a ring of fire not touching her or Raven. Raven opened one eye and noticed the ring of fire surrounding Felicia and almost panicked but then realized that it was her body's way of flowing her pent up energy. She closed her eyes and started saying her mantra. Felicia noticed that and kept breathing in and out and if by instinct started chanting her own mantra.

"Fire,Flames, heat, energy, Inferno, light." repeated Felicia. Raven looked up and smiled a small smile to see that meditating was working for her. They spent two hours chanting mantras and just enjoying the peace. Felicia was getting so relaxed she didn't even notice that the ring of fire was now spinning a little faster and that her was flaming at the tips. Raven opened her eyes to a slight breeze blowing in her face and noticed that Felicia's fire ring was spinning pretty fast.

"Felicia! open your eyes,but don't panic! said Raven trying to calmly get Felicia's attention without scaring her. Felicia opened her eyes and saw a fire ring spinning fast around and was trying hard not to panic because she knew that if she panicked something bad might happen.

"What's happening?" asked Felicia from inside the ring.

"Your body is releasing the pent up energy it had, so it released it and now its in the form of a fire ring apparently. said Raven slowly standing and backing up to give her space just in case the ring should get any larger.

"How do I stop it?"

"I don't know you might just have to concentrate and focus on releasing it out into the air but in a harmless way." said Raven

"Ok I'll try." replied Felicia. She then concentrated on manipulating the fire and with the movement of her fingers she started manipulating the ring of fire and turned it into a just a line of fire hovering in the air. She then molded the fire into a ball and started moving towards Raven's window. Raven then understood what she was doing and opened the window with her powers. Felicia then shot the ball of fire out of the window and watching as it exploded after a couple of seconds of floating out towards the bay.

"Well that went well." said Raven from the other side of the room. Felicia looked at her from the window with a disappointed look on her face.

"Look it's ok, you actually did pretty well for someone who hasn't meditated before, plus you learned how to manipulate your fire.

"I guess so." said Felicia feeling a little bit better knowing that she actually learned something and having to have accomplished something with her powers.

"Yep so are you ready for your next training session or do you want to meditate some more?" asked Raven standing by the door.

"I guess I'm ready for my next training session." said Felicia with a small smile on her face. As the two girls walked out of the room Felicia wondered to herself if the next training sessions would be this mentally challenging.

* * *

"So you are telling me that the your mother jokes are supposed to be the funny?" asked a confused Starfire. She had come into the common room hearing Beast boy and Cyborg yelling at each other and using the 'yo mama' jokes on each other and she had thought that they were seriously talking bad about each other mothers and she flew in between them to stop them from hurting each other.

"Yea Star, we were just joking around we're not really going to hurt each others mothers." chuckled Beast boy as he saw her confusion.

"Oh alright if everything is okay." smiled Starfire grateful that there was no real feuding going on. Just then Raven and Felicia or Phoenix walked into the common room.

"Hey girl, how was the training session?" asked a curious Cyborg as he was turning on their Gamestation to start playing a game.

"It was going great, until I almost burned down Raven's room." said Phoenix as she fumbled on the couch looking disappointed.

"Wait! Rae! is our room ok?" asked a concerned Beast boy. He was more concerned about his comic book collection then anything else.

"Yes Beast boy your comic book collection is fine, and you didn't almost burn down my room...you just became so relaxed that you lost control." stated Raven trying to make the situation not sound as bad as it seemed. She was also trying to convince Phoenix that it wasn't her fault she lost control.

"So who's up next?" suggested Raven.

"I would love to help train friend Phoenix! said a cheerful Starfire. She then lifted Phoenix off of the couch and carried her outside.

"Hey!-" said Phoenix but it was too late she was already being dragged outside by a super strong alien girl. When they reached the backyard Starfire deposited Phoenix on the ground but she remained floating.

"Where are we?" asked Phoenix

"We are in the backyard also known as the Titans field of track." said a smiling Starfire.

"So you want me to run laps and see if I can get faster each time?" asked a confused Phoenix

"Yes and no, you will do the running but I will be shooting starbolts at you and you are supposed to dodge them." said Starfire charging up her hands showing Phoenix the green bolts that she would have to dodge.

"Uhhh-"

"Ready, set, go!" shouted Starfire as she started hurling starbolts at Phoenix who dodged them and started running down the track. As Phoenix was running she could hear the starbolts coming towards her so she started running a little faster.

"Good friend Phoenix! but you will have to run faster when you are chasing after criminals or if the criminals are chasing you! shouted Starfire. Starfire then doubled the amount of starbolts she was throwing at Phoenix but Phoenix was actually doing a pretty good job at dodging them. She almost got hit by one a couple of times but she manages to keep going and picking up her pace until finally the starbolts stopped coming.

"What...happened..."asked Phoenix who was panting. She hadn't run this much since her early gymnastic days.

"We are done. you have done well friend." said Starfire as she flew down and gave Phoenix a light hug knowing that she was out of breath. Starfire then carried her friend back up to the tower and into the common room. Phoenix then collapsed on the couch from exhaustion, breathing heavily while the other Titans just looked at her concerned.

"You ok dude?" asked BB who was standing in the kitchen with Raven and saw her collapse on the couch.

"Oh yes friends she is fine, she is just the fatigued from our work out this morning." said Star cheerfully

"Yea...it was one of the most exhausting work outs I've had in my entire life." said Phoenix from the couch

"Cool." replied Cyborg from his position in the chair in the room.

"Can I take a break before my next session...PLEASE..." begged Phoenix

"Sure but don't take it too easy, Rob is going to train you next." said Cyborg. Phoenix's eyes widened and then she slapped her forehead just thinking about how exhausting the next session would be.


	5. Training Sessions: BB and Robin

**Phoenix chpt. 5** **sadly I do not own the Teen Titans , because if I did the show wouldn't have ended and the ending would have been WAY better, but enough about me, lets get on with the story!**

Phoenix had only rested for 20 minutes before Robin walked in the common room holding his bo staff.

"Are you ready for your next training session Phoenix?" asked Robin who was now twirling his bo staff

"Yea sure why not, I guess since I haven't died of exhaustion yet I guess that means I'm not doing half bad." said Phoenix who was now getting off of the couch walking towards Robin. She waved at everyone as she was being lead to the training room with Robin.

"Don't die!" yelled a laughing Cyborg

"I'll try!" she yelled back making Beast boy and Cyborg laugh and made Raven chuckle just a little.

As soon as Phoenix and Robin got to the training room, she was actually surprised at what she saw. nothing. all she saw was a flat wrestling mat and punching bags in the back of the room. She looked at Robin with confusion written all over her face.

"I thought you were going to make me run some crazy obstacle course?" said a confused Felicia

"Nope, you and _I_ are going to spar and I will help correct your mistakes as we go along and if you do manage to pin me, then we can end training early. replied Robin. He chose sparring because just in case she would try to betray them in the future, Robin wanted to get a sense of where her weak spots were so that it would be easier to take her down. He didn't want to think about her betraying them since she seemed to be a nice girl that the whole team had taken a liking to, but after the Terra incident, he hadn't been very open to new people (who don't know their own strengths) to come looking to them for help.

Robin walked to the center of the mat and got into his defensive stance and motioned for her to meet him at the mat. She stood their looking at him confused for a couple of seconds and then walked to the center of the mat and took her own defensive stance. Robin then sent a swift kick to her face but she ducked it and swept her leg under his which made him fall.

"Very good, where'd you learn how to do that?" asked a slightly amused Robin

"Huh? oh yea...I took karate for a couple of years after gymnastics, I became a black belt and then I dropped out."stated Phoenix as she sent a kick towards his stomach but he dodged it by jumping back.

"Oh really? how come you dropped out?" he then sent a couple of punches of her way almost connecting with her face but she used her arms to block them and she then did the same to him, sending punches but he dodged them.

"I didn't want to continue learning because I thought, hey? when am I really gonna need to do a backwards kick in the air when you live in a suburban city and the only bullies are hormonally crazy teenage boys. " replied Phoenix as she did a back flip to avoid Robin's fist. She was right by a wall when she noticed that Robin was coming at full speed towards her, when he was about ten feet from her she jumped on and then off the wall landing on the other side of him, surprising him and then delivering a kick making him crash into the wall. He got off the wall, dusted himself off and extended his hand to her. She took it carefully but then was flipped and she fell on the ground with Robin standing over her.

"You were doing great until you took my hand.." said Robin

"Yea I guess I forgot the first rule in fighting, don't trust anyone." replied Phoenix as she got up and dusted herself off. He nodded

"Yes but overall you did really well, its actually been a while since someone has surprised me with their moves that wasn't a villain." chuckled Robin. Phoenix smiled and her and Robin started practicing more on kicking and punching techniques.

* * *

When they both walked back into the common room after an hour and a half of training, they noticed that Cyborg was reading the paper and Beast boy was in the form of a kitten sleeping in Raven's lap as she quietly read her book, _The Blue of his Eyes. _

"Hey guys, we're back from training." said Robin trying to get everybody's attention. Raven looked up from her book and Cyborg looked up from the paper and noticed that Phoenix was sweating but was still in one piece.

"So you survived?" said Cyborg trying to hold back a chuckle as he watched the girl almost collapse in the chair.

"Yea I did surprisingly, thought I was going to a couple of times though." replied Phoenix but she chuckled at her own joke as did Cyborg and Robin.

"You didn't _almost_ die, you were fine, but hey where's Star?" asked Robin he didn't see her when they came in.

"Oh she went to the workout room to practice because you guys were in the training room." said BB after he turned back to his human form.

"Oh ok,so BB I guess its your turn for training her." replied Robin. "I'm going to check on Star I'll be back later." he then started walking out the room.

"You mean make out with her" muttered Beast boy under his breath

"I heard that!" yelled Robin as he was walking into the hallway making Beast boy widen his eyes as they watched him leave.

"All righty then, I guess it's time for you and me do to some shape shifting Phoenix." said BB as he was walking towards the exit. Phoenix looked up at him and nodded and followed him out the door slightly wondering if this next session would be as hard as the last three.

Beast boy lead brought them both to the backyard. He came to the backyard because it gave him enough room to change into different size animals without having to choose between animals that would be able to fit in a small space.

"Ok so this is how you do it, you concentrate on the animal of your choice which in this case is the phoenix, you focus on the details of the animal like the color the general shape and stuff like that." stated Beast boy

"Well I've only seen my bird form once but I'll try..." replied Phoenix. she then started to concentrate on what her bird form looked like. she thought of orange feathers, orange beak, made of fire...and then she felt something, like her bones were shifting their shape, and then it all stopped.

"Well done flames, you are now a Phoenix." stated Beast boy. Phoenix opened her eyes and she noticed that BB looked way taller than he normally was, he was already tall but he looked like a giant now but when she looked at her 'hands' she noticed that they were orange wings. She then flapped her wings and tried to speak but all that came out was a squawk.

"Yea...you won't be able to talk in your animal form, I should know I've tried." he then transformed into a bald eagle and started showing her how to fly by flapping his wings and lifting himself into the sky. She then copied his movements and she started to fly. She already sorta knew how to fly but this was different. Beast boy then shifted back to his normal self.

"Okay, now that you know how to shift, we need to work on how to use your bird powers. Rae said that phoenixes have fire powers so we're going to figure out what they are. As if to answer his question, Phoenix started to breathe fire.

"...okay so you can breathe fire...cool, well now we get to my favorite part of today's session." the bird gave him a puzzled look obviously not knowing what he was getting at.

"Your gonna have to learn how to fight and escape in this form, hand-to-hand combat can only get you so far in the crime fighting world, unless you know...your Robin...or Batman...anyway" Beast boy then turned into a T-rex and let out a roar startling the bird and causing her to fly away. He then started to chase her around the island biting and clawing at her. She would be lying if she said that she wasn't terrified that a green tyrannosaurus was chasing her but then something clicked in that bird brain of hers, she flew a head of him just so that she was at a safe enough distance to turn around without her getting accidentally bitten, and she started blowing fire at him making him stop dead in his tracks and start backing up. She smirked inwardly at herself for coming up with this ingenious plan but she continued to blow fire his way. As she moved forward, he would move backward, eventually he turned back to his normal form and so did she.

"Well done young padawon," said BB in a fake Japanese accent while bowing.

"Thank you master Jedi" replied Phoenix as she returned the bow. They both started laughing as they headed back up to the common room.

* * *

The two walked into the common room seeing the gang all together watching tv. Starfire was the first one to notice that they had returned from their training.

"How was the training from friend Beast boy friend Phoenix?" the others turned around and noticed that they had just come in.

"It was good, I had fun but now I'm starving." smiled Phoenix as she started walking to the counter, she then jumped on and sat on it finding an apple and eating.

"Yea you didn't do half bad either Flames." said Beast boy as he grabbed a banana and sat at the table.

"So what's for dinner Cy?" asked Robin who was in fact a little hungry himself. In fact most of the Titans were hungry from helping train their new friend all day.

"I was going to make mac and cheese, something simple but not that heat up in the microwave crap like real homemade mac and cheese ." replied Cyborg heading towards the kitchen and putting on his chef's hat and apron.

"Oh I love mac and cheese! said an excited Phoenix.

"Really?" asked Raven and Cyborg

"Yea! my mom would make it for me a lot when I was little, she would make pasta a lot for me when I was in sports but mac and cheese was one of my favorites." replied Phoenix who had a childish smile on her face which made Cyborg get a grin on his face which the other Titans seemed to notice.

"That's really cool." said Robin smirking at the look that his robotic friend had on his face. Beast boy looked at Robin and then to Cyborg and then to Robin and to Cyborg again and realized why his leader was smiling which made him have a bigger smile than Robin.

"What are you boys smiling at?" asked Raven who knew exactly what was going on but was still wondering why they all had those weird looks on their faces.

"Oh...nothing Rae-Rae just a little inside joke." said Beast boy who was trying to hide his laughter as was Robin.

"Okay...but don't call me Rae-Rae." replied Raven with a serious face.

_After dinner..._

"Well...I'm stuffed guys and thanks for the hospitality from yesterday I'll just go and I'll be back tomorrow." said Phoenix as she got up from the table but before she could reach the door, it was closed shut by dark magic.

"Where are you going friend Felicia?" asked a confused Starfire

"Well I thought you guys were only letting me stay for last night since it was storming and all so I thought because it isn't storming today that I should go and come back tomorrow for training." explained Phoenix

"What made you think that?" asked Robin. Phoenix then sat back down in her chair seeing that she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

"I guess I just assumed." replied Phoenix

"Well we've decided as a team, that you should stay with us. We trust you and we realized that after your training was over, what better place to try them out and improve them than staying here at the Tower." said Robin. the rest of the team just nodded in response agreeing that they wanted her to stay. As she saw all of the Titans agree on having her part of the team she started to tear up because she never had met so many nice people at one time.

"You guys really want me to stay with you?"

"Of course! we would love to have you apart of our family friend Phoenix!" said Starfire

"Well I guess I'll stay since I got nowhere else to go." smiled Felicia as the Titans then got out of their seats and gave her a group hug with Starfire almost crushing them all.

"So...who wants to watch a movie!?" shouted Cyborg as he raced towards the Blue-Ray Player.

"I do!" shouted BB and Starfire in unison as they both ran to their seats on the couch with Raven and Robin trailing behind them and Phoenix still standing and smiling.

"Hey, you coming?" asked Robin. She nodded and started walking towards the couch. She started thinking about she had just met these guys only twenty-four hours ago and now they were taking her in like a lost puppy and welcoming her into their family. She wanted to believe that this was her new family but it just didn't feel like a family without one special person...

* * *

**How'd you guys like it? I hoped I left it a little suspenseful **

**Next chapter will be on her training with Cyborg and then her big final exam! I'll update soon ;)**


	6. Cyborg's Session and Something More?

**Phoenix**:** soo I'm back! here's chapter 6 oh and Cyborg may be a little OOC so be patient and if he is please let me know :) anyway on with the story...!**

Phoenix woke up with a smile on her face as she thought of what the new day could or would bring. She was actually a little excited to train with Cyborg today since she didn't get to yesterday because after the movie everyone was pretty tired so they all just called it a night and went to bed. The Titans decided to permanently give her Terra's old room which was now I guess her new room. _"I might have to redecorate this room...it seems to hold a couple bad memories for the Titans plus, it has a dessert feel and I do NOT like dirt."_ thought Phoenix as she started to look around the room as she was getting dressed. She was happy to get a costume or "uniform" to call her own since she only had the clothes that she came to the tower in. She put on her uniform and headed for the common room.

As she walked into the room she noticed that there was only one occupant. Cyborg.

"Hey Cyborg, where are the others?" asked Phoenix as she grabbed an apple from the counter and started chewing on it.

"Oh umm...BB, Rae, and Star went to go stop a bank robbery and Robin went to a city council meeting so its just us two for right now." replied Cyborg as he was busy cooking himself a waffle.

"Oh ok cool, so that reminds me" said Phoenix trying to get Cyborg's attention

"Yea?"

"Well, I got to train with everyone else yesterday...but you." she looked down trying to hide the small blush threatening to show on her face.

"We can still train, it will be even better now that we have the whole Tower to ourselves." he turned around to see the expression on her face which seemed to be excitement. He was also excited to be training with her because ever since he saw her in her new outfit he started having this tingly feeling whenever she walks by.

"Oh great! so uhh...when do you want to start." she wanted to start as soon as possible but she didn't want to seem to eager and expose how she felt about him which she really wasn't sure how she felt about him but she did know that he gave her this tingly feeling every time he walked by or said her name.

"...Huh? oh uhh, we can start now if you want." he was distracted by his thoughts when she asked him the question.

"Yea I wouldn't mind starting now." she gave a sheepish smile and started walking towards the couch since she knew that their tv also worked as a computer. He walked up behind her and then stepped in front of her as they got to the couch. She sat on the couch and he stepped in front of the monitor typing some keys on the dash board.

_"I wonder what its like to be half robot?" _Phoenix was listening to Cyborg educate her on the fundamentals of communicators, but she was also admiring the physical aspects of her robotic teacher.

_"I bet those robotic arms of his let him have huge muscles." _she started smirking but as soon as Cyborg looked at her the smirk disappeared and was replaced by a serious look telling him to continue.

_"I wonder if all of him is metallic...Wait! what am I thinking? I should be paying attention not admiring his arms and how chiseled his face is..." _

"Phoenix...Phoenix...FELICIA!" he snapped her out of her thoughts since it looked like she was just staring at his arms and not the blueprints for Titan communicators.

"Yes! I'm here I got it!"

"Ok...then tell me, what button do you press when you need back up." he asked her quizzingly seeing if she was really paying attention.

"You press the red star button on the keypad screen." she had a smug look on her face as he nodded in approval. (A/N I don't really know what button it is I'm just guessing.)

Over the next two hours, Cyborg would teach Phoenix about some type of Titan technology and then he would quiz her just to make sure she was listening. He had memories of first trying to teach Beast boy how to use the communicators and he kept asking questions every time Cyborg would try to explain it. It took him four hours to teach Beast boy how to use the communicators when it took the others about ten minutes.

"Well it looks like we're done here, you are now up to date on all our technology so you shouldn't have any problems when I give you this." he handed her a Titans communicator.

"Why are you giving me this?" she was utterly confused

"Well since your not an official Titan yet and your more of a trainee or apprentice, you still need one if you go into battle with us one day or if your just out on the town and some bad guy starts terrorizing the town, you can contact us and we'll be on our way." he gave a small chuckle and put the communicator in her hand. Taking a look at the communicator in her hand, she gave a small smile and then gave him a hug by which he was caught off guard but eventually returned the favor.

If you had asked them, that hug lasted a lifetime but in reality, it lasted about five minutes. After breaking the hug, the two looked each other in the eye and then all of a sudden they started to lean in and then...

"Hey guys! we're back! said Beast boy as him and Raven walked into the common room. They quickly broke apart both looking the other way and blushing.

"Uhhh hey grass stain, what you two been up to?" asked Cyborg looking away from Phoenix and trying not to make the situation more awkward than it was but Raven was could feel the embarrassment radiating off of Phoenix and Cyborg.

"Well, after me, Rae and Star stopped the robbery, Star went to the mall-"

"Dragging me with her, if I may add" said Raven dryly

"You did look good in that dress though" said Beast boy wiggling his eyebrows towards her which earned him a small punch in the arm.

"Stop it" stated Raven

"Anyway, after the mall, we went to get ice cream and pretty much to the long way home through the park since its such a nice day and all." continued Beast boy

"Well then where's Starfire?" asked Phoenix now coming into the conversation

"She got a call from Robin telling her to meet him at town hall for the council meeting after we stopped the robbers." answered Raven

"They might not be back for a while." continued BB

"Oh ok then, well we just finished our training session so I guess that means it's time for the big test." said Cyborg looking at Phoenix. "_I wonder if she noticed me blushing." _

"So soon?! I could have sworn I just started training like yesterday!" said a worried Phoenix. She couldn't have completed training so soon, she had just started it just didn't seem possible.

"Well your pretty good, but that doesn't mean that after the big test that we won't keep 'training' you, we'll just be doing it in a way that's more of a "experience it yourself" way. " stated Raven moving to the girls side and placing a hand on her shoulder. Phoenix relaxed as she heard those words, even though she knew this was her permanent home, she still enjoyed training and hanging out with the Titans.

"Well can the test wait til' tomorrow?" asked Phoenix

"Nope, your taking the test when Robin and Star get back which is in about... four hours." replied BB. He wanted to give her the test so that she could start coming on missions with them.

"Ok! well knowing that information...I'm going outside to practice, call me when its time to start!" and with that Phoenix shifted into a phoenix and flew out of the metal doors leaving the other three titans to themselves.

"So what was going between you two when we came in?" said Raven with a smirk on her face saying that she knew something

"Nothing!" stated Cyborg a little too defensively earning him smirks from both Titans.

"Dude, you like her." said BB

"No I don't, she's not my type."

"Sure, because pretty, smart, funny, and nice not to mention powerful girls are not your type." said Raven sarcastically

"I don't have to explain anything to you two! I'm going to work on the T-car, call me when its time to give Phoenix her test." and with a huff Cyborg left the common room to work on his baby.

"He is so smitten with her." said Raven

"Oh yea, I can't wait to see how this turns out." replied BB.


	7. The Final Test and Slade's Apprentice

**Phoenix Hey! so anyways I wanted to start focusing on Phoenix and Cyborg's relationship more that's why there was a little fluff in the last chpt but the story will still focus on Phoenix's relationship with the other Titans as well, and for those wondering when Jenny will show up again, don't worry she'll be back soon enough...anyway on with the story :)**

Robin and Starfire walked into the common room expecting to see everyone busy or chatting but it was surprisingly weird when they only saw Beast boy and Raven watching a movie on the couch. They had just come back from the council meeting and were pretty tired from discussing the town crime wave and how so far its been pretty quiet but Robin told the council that Slade was still and outlaw and that they had no leads on his whereabouts but would keep looking. But in the tower things had been the exact opposite, after Cyborg left to work on the T-car, it had been quiet around the tower with the occasional noise coming from the backyard where Phoenix was practicing for her upcoming final test.

"Hey guys we're back" said Robin trying to get the couple's attention. Raven and Beast boy then turned around and noticed that their leader and teammate had just returned.

"Hey dudes, how was the meeting?" asked BB

"It was alright, just some old businessmen talking about how to make the city a better place and asking for our imput which reminds me, we have to start going to more charity events." replied Robin

"What? why?!" asked Beast boy. If there was one thing all the Titans hated more than criminals it was charity events that they had to dress up for.

"Because the mayor suggested that we do more of the service of communities." replied Starfire cheerfully

"Great just what we need, to show off for the press." said Raven rolling her eyes at the thought of the annoying cameramen taking multiple pictures of her at a fancy event.

"I know I hate the thought too, but we have to, saving the town from criminals and evil masterminds isn't enough for the mayor anymore and he wants us to prove that we really care about the city, not just save it because we have nothing better to do."

"But that's like half true!" shouted Beast boy

"Yea I know but we still have to do this." Beast boy then grunted and went back to slouching on the couch mumbling to himself about how unfair it was. Raven got up and started walking towards the kitchen to make herself some soothing chamomile tea. As she started walking towards the kitchen, Robin noticed that two people were missing.

"Hey where's Cyborg and Phoenix?" asked Robin

"Yes were are friends Cyborg and Phoenix, I have not seen them all morning." asked Starfire wondering the same thing as her boyfriend.

"Well Cyborg is in the garage and Phoenix is outside practicing since she finished training with Cyborg and we told her that when you guys got back that we were going to give her, her final test." replied BB now starting to get over the previous topic of discussion.

"Oh yea that's right, ok well then someone needs to go fetch Cyborg and someone needs to go get Phoenix from outside and bring her to the combat room."

"I'll go get Cyborg." said Raven as she then phased out of the room to the garage

"Well then I guess I'll go get Phoenix." said BB as he transformed into a crow and flew out of the room leaving the other couple by themselves.

"Alright come on Star, we gotta go set up the combat room." said Robin reaching for Starfire's hand and leading her to the combat room.

"I hope friend Phoenix does well on the test."

"I do too Star."

* * *

Phoenix was in her bird form practicing her flying techniques and maneuvers. She was also working on her fire breath and her aim. She had a couple of targets set up and she would keep trying to shoot the targets with her fire before they would disappear under the ground. Beast boy flew down as he spotted Phoenix and shifted back to his human form as he neared the ground. He then called her

"Hey Phoenix, Robin and Star are back its time for the test!" the bird looked over in his direction, squawked and flew near him stopping just a couple of feet in front of him and then changing back to her human form.

"What! its time already?!"

"Uh yea but don't worry you'll do fine, its just like taking a test." he smiled but she didn't smile back

"What if I fail? I won't be able to hang out with you guys, and then Robins gonna kick me out and then I'll be homeless and then-" her hair was now full on fire.

"Woah woah slow down! you won't fail, you'll be fine just believe in yourself, the rest of us believe you can do it." he gave her another smile and this time she gave him a smile too, her hair now back to its normal brunette color with its unique orange streaks.

"Come 'on lets go." they then started walking back up towards the tower.

When they got to the combat room, Phoenix was a little hesitant about going in but Beast boy nudged her to step into the doorway. He gave her a thumbs up and then walked away leaving her to face this challenge. alone. She walked into the room and the door slammed shut behind her making her jump and turn around but when she did, the door had disappeared. She turned to the front of the room and was shocked. It looked as though she was on a dirt road in the middle of a farming country.

"Welcome to the combat room or simulation room where we train with real life emergencies except in the comfort of the tower." the voice on the intercom was most likely Robin. She was looking around and noticed that it actually looked and sounded like she was in the middle of who knows where.

"We will be watching you to make sure that you stay safe, but you won't be able to see us so don't panic."

_"No kidding." _thought Phoenix

"So for your first test we'll be testing your speed. You will need to outrun Cinderblock without using your powers, if you make it to the check mark, then you pass."

"Who's Cinderblock?" she asked aloud hoping they would hear her

"You'll see, ready...set...Go!" and with that a buzzer sounded. She glanced over her shoulder and saw this huge monster made of cement roar at her and start chasing her.

_"So THAT'S why they call you Cinderblock" _she then started running down the dirt road as fast as she could trying not to look behind her. She was about half way there when Cinderblock started throwing objects at her. Hey, nobody said it would be easy. She then started jumping and dodging the objects that flew by her, when Cinderblock threw a car at her she slid under it and kept on running trying not to slow down. She could now see the finish line but then all of a sudden Cinderblock was a head of her with a fist ready to strike but lucky for her, there was a SUV next to Cinderblock so she jumped on the hood of the car, then the roof, then flipped over Cinderblock and crossing the finish line. The buzzer sounded and Cinderblock disappeared into mid-air.

"Well done Phoenix, you've proved that you could outrun a criminal without your powers." Phoenix grinned knowing that she passed the first test. Then the room started to change. She noticed that instead of a dirt road in the middle of nowhere, she was now in the center of downtown. She looked around and noticed a lot of cars and objects surrounding her.

"This next test will test you on how well you have learned to manipulate your powers." she was confused about what the objects were for

"What are the cars for?"

"They are to help you defeat the next villain, Mumbo Jumbo."

"Who the heck is Mumbo Jumbo?" her question was answered when the infamous blue magician came out of the shadows of the alley way in front of her.

"Hello my dear, ready for some magic?!" he asked her pulling out some cards from his hat.

"Umm no I think I'll pass on the offer by kicking your butt." he gave her a glare and shot cards from his hat aimed right for her. She quickly lit her hands on fire and started shooting fire balls at the cards.

"If you think you can handle a couple of cards, then why don't you try the whole deck!" he then shot a storm of cards from his hat. She them created a fire shield and blocked the upcoming storm of cards. When the cards stopped coming she then continued shooting her fire balls. She then started backing him into a corner until he shot a handkerchief rope at her and tied her up in it. Just when she thought she had failed, an idea sparked in her head making her grin mischievously. She started thinking about all the things that worried or frightened her and then her hair caught on fire, but this time when it burned, it burned the handkerchief and ended up singeing the hat.

"MY Hat!" cried Mumbo as he took his burnt hat in his arms. Phoenix then got up from the ashes of the handkerchief and went to over to Mumbo. He looked at her and back at his hat and started crying.

"Good job Phoenix, you have proved that you can control your powers under pressure." with that said the crying Mumbo Jumbo disappeared. Phoenix wiped the sweat from her face readying herself for the next test. The room started to shift and contort until it finally settled into a tropical rain forest. This setting confused Phoenix a little bit but she shrugged off the feeling trying to focus.

"This next test will focus on your shifting abilities, you will have to fly through the rain forest without being caught by simulation Beast boy."

"What? I thought Beast boy was with you?"

"He is, this is a _simulation_ Beast boy, meaning its just one of his animal forms we've recorded and put into the machine to help us train, and this form is his T-rex form." Phoenix could practically hear Robin smirking into the microphone. All of a sudden there was a mighty roar that came from what she would have thought to be the other side of the forest but then a green T-rex started to pixelate in front of her. She then shifted into a phoenix and started flying through the forest trying to escape the giant green reptile hunting her down. She ducked through branches and flew to the canopy tops of trees flying as fast as her wings would take her to reach the finish line. As she was nearing the finish line she heard the sound of falling trees as the dinosaur was now getting close enough to claw at her. The T-rex tried biting at the orange bird but missed as the bird stopped mid flight and then flew up from behind the confused dinosaur and flew straight through the finish line. After passing the finish line, Phoenix then shifted back into her normal form and watched as the T-rex gave one last roar before disappearing into nothingness.

"Good job, you avoided the danger while in your animal form." Phoenix nodded in response

"Now for the next test-" the room started to shift again but this time she was in front of an abandoned building. She looked around, again utterly confused.

"Uh Robin, what am I doing in front of an abandoned building?"

"Your next test focuses on your newly developed hand-to-hand combat skills, you will be battling RedX." she could hear a number of voices telling him that it was too dangerous and that she's too young to battle him and that they haven't even been able to detain him let alone some young, inexperienced girl trying to take him down.

"-Its just a simulation guys! besides he's set on medium difficulty so she should be fine, now Phoenix you have to pin him in order to pass the test, now go!" She got into a defensive state waiting for some weirdo to come out of the shadows and show them selves.

"Well, well, looks like the Titans got another cutie to join the team, how's it goin'?" from atop the abandoned building Phoenix saw the masked stranger jump down to show himself. She was dumbfounded that this was one of the Titans most hated thief in the city, he seemed so cocky and full of himself yet seemed a little unsure of if she was a threat or not. She shot him a death glare that would have made Raven proud but he shot back with what would have been a smirk if he wasn't wearing a mask.

"Ok, since you won't make the first move then I guess I will." he ran towards her and aimed his foot for her stomach. She jumped back only to be charged at with another foot. She flew a couple feet back as she watched him lunge towards her. She dodged right and met his surprise look with a punch to the face as he flew the opposite direction. She needed to be on the offensive if she wanted to pass this test but, this was probably going to be the hardest one. He came at her with multiple punches but she either blocked them or dodged them, she then returned the favor by sending a couple of kicks his way in which one of them actually connected with his face and flew back a couple of feet. She went to finish him off with a couple more kicks and punches here and there and then the buzzer rang. She looked down at the fallen RedX as he gave her one last wink before disappearing like the others.

"Great job fighting off RedX Phoenix, now you have one last test..." she heaved a heavy sigh as she realized that she had just passed four out of five of her test. "_Only one more, thank goodness.." _her thoughts were interrupted by the voice on the intercom.

"The last test _was_ supposed to be the hardest but seeing you already beat RedX...this one should be a breeze." She almost jumped for joy hearing those words. The room then changed again, she was now in a lab building probably deep underground and in front of her was a huge bomb. Her eyes widened in shock as she looked at the bomb then looked around the room and then at the bomb again.

"All you have to do is disarm this bomb...you have five minutes...Go!" and with that the timer on the bomb started ticking. She was now extremely scarred, Cyborg hadn't taught her how to diffuse a bomb! was he supposed to?! all this worrying made her hair catch on fire again but she didn't care right now, she was too busy trying to diffuse this bomb

"3:00 minutes remaining.." she opened the bomb and looked at all the wires and almost screamed. She saw a blue wire, a green wire, a red wire, and a yellow wire.

_"I'll cut the green wire! its the green wire that always gets cut in movies right?" _ she used the scissors she found on the ground and cut the wire.

"1:50 remaining..."

_"OH NO! I cut the wrong freaking wire! what do I do!" _ She then saw the blue wire and decided to cut that wire next.

"20 seconds remaining..."

_"OMG! you have got to be kidding me! who designed this stupid thing anyway!" _This time she just went with her gut and cut the red wire, closing her eyes just in case it would explode

"Bomb disarmed." She opened her eyes and squealed seeing she actually did it.

"Congratulations Phoenix! you passed the test!" yelled the excited voice on the intercom. The room then changed back to normal and the Titans came in giving her praise on how well she did. She was just about to thank them when the alarm went off.

"Titans trouble!" shouted Robin. They all ran into the common room. Cyborg then began typing on the dashboard.

"It's Slade, he's causing trouble downtown."

"Ok Titans-"

"Wait Robin, what about friend Phoenix?" ask Starfire cutting off Robin mid catch phrase

"Phoenix, wanna join us?"

"Sure why not!" she said cheerfully

"Alright now Titans Go!" said Robin as they all rushed out of the room.

_Downtown..._

When the Titans got to the emergency location, they found Slade there scaring off civilians and commanding his robots to cause mayhem. He spotted them and grinned evilly through his mask.

"Hello Titans" said Slade grinning evilly as all of them gave him a death glare.

"And I see you have a new member, how nice."

"What do you want Slade, living in hiding not enough for you anymore." shouted Robin making Slade chuckle slightly

"No my dear boy, just showing my new apprentice how its supposed to be done."

"New apprentice?" they all said in unison

"Yes meet my new apprentice...Electra." A girl with red hair stepped out from behind him and grinned evilly until she caught sight of Phoenix and then her face dropped.

"Felicia?!" said the red headed girl stepping closer.

"Jenny...?!"

* * *

**OHHHHHH! suspense! anyway thanks for reviewing I love reviews ;) anyway hope that was suspenseful enough for ya anyway keep on reviewing and I do apologize if this chapter was too long I was just trying to fit everything in but yea anyway I'll update later ;)**


	8. Fighting Electra, Missing Jenny

**Hey I'm back! sorry I haven't updated in a while, been _real_ busy with school lately. anywhoooo lets continue with the story! **

_Previously..._

_"New apprentice?!" they all said in unison_

_"Yes meet my new apprentice...Electra" a girl with red hair stepped out from behind him and grinned evilly until she caught sight of Phoenix and then her face dropped._

_"Felicia?!" said the red headed girl stepping closer_

_"Jenny...?!"_

* * *

"What the hell are you doing with this Slade guy?!" yelled Phoenix. She couldn't believe it was Jenny, it almost made her cry seeing her friend again.

"If you weren't listening, he said I was his new apprentice! and we came here to cause some trouble obviously." Jenny then rolled her eyes like her explanation was clearly obvious to everyone.

"But Jenny _this_ isn't you! your nice and kind and funny..."

"NO! not anymore! after what those scientist did to me...to _you,_ I ran home looking for help and found none,...Fi I thought you were dead, I thought you died from the fire and that I'd never see you again." a tear rolled down her face as the dreadful memory came back to her. Phoenix tried walking towards her friend but was stopped when a bolt of electricity landed before her feet.

"Stay away Felicia, I'm a monster and monsters like me are only good for causing destruction and pain, and Slade here has offered to help me control my powers if I joined him, so I did and my powers are even better now, watch!" she grinned as she lifted her hands into the air and Felicia gasped as the lights from the nearby stores started to flicker and then go out, then a giant bolt of electricity came out of the buildings and formed around her hands. She shot the bolt into the sky and watched it as it struck a flock of birds as they all plummeted to the ground below. Beast boy stared in horror at what the teenage threat had just done. _"How could anyone kill innocent creatures for fun?" _he thought as he watched the birds continue to fall.

"Jenny! I can't believe you! you were my best friend but _this, _this _Electra _chick is NOT my best friend she's just some monster that took my best friend away from me and turned her against my new friends." Phoenix then turned her back on her now ex-best friend and started to cry a little. Jenny stared at her ex-friend utterly shocked. That was her best friend heck, her sister just turning her back on her just like everyone else had done since she got these accursed powers.

"FINE! If you wanted the monster you've found her!" Phoenix turned around just in time to see Electra hurl a giant ball of electricity at her. She quickly created a fire shield blocking the sudden attack. She then sent a fire ball her way knocking her too the ground. Slade helped his apprentice off the ground and started shooting his laser pistol at her fire shield making her back away. He then commanded his robots to attack the Titans.

"Titans, GO!" shouted Robin as the Titans then came to Phoenix's aid as they all together tried to take out Slade, Electra and his army of robots. Cyborg, Beast boy, Raven and Starfire were dealing with the robots while Phoenix and Robin went after Slade and Electra. As Phoenix was fighting Electra, she kept wondering what had happened to her friend that she cared about so dearly. Jenny was never a dark spirit, she always cared about people and she loved to have fun. Fun and excitement was the center of anything Jenny ever did, if she was going to any sport it had to be either fun or exciting it was just the way she was but _this _didn't make any sense. How could a person so full of life and happiness turn to a life of crime and destruction within a matter of three days? Her thoughts were interrupted when Electra started coming for her, her hands charged and full of electricity. Phoenix then made fire daggers from her hands and started shooting the daggers at the electrically charged girl. Electra was doing a decent job of dodging them until one caught her shoulder and she screamed in pain as she fell back. The scream was so loud that the whole city could have heard her if they all listened closely. As Robin looked to see where the scream had come from, Slade saw his opening and delivered a swift kick sending Robin flying a few feet away. Slade then ran over to his apprentice and looked at her, she had a second degree burn on her right shoulder, nothing that couldn't be healed in a couple of days. He saw the Titans starting to come close to them. he grinned evilly and turned to Robin who was a couple of yards away still a little wounded from being kicked.

"Well it seems that this little battle of ours will have to continue at a later date, so long for now Titans" and with that Slade threw a smoke bomb and him and Electra disappeared. The Titans looked around and noticed that the robots had shut down as soon as they left. Phoenix looked at all the Titans and noticed their tired and confused faces while Robin's face held anger, not towards her exactly but towards Slade and Electra but she couldn't say that she wasn't feeling the same way. Her day was just starting to get better and now all of this happened.

"So who the heck was that?" asked Cyborg as him and the others were walking to were Robin and Phoenix were standing

"That was Jen-, er Electra, she was my friend that got experimented on the same day that I did, we both got our powers the same day but I thought she had died in the fire." answered Phoenix sadly, she was trying really hard to hold back the tears that threatened to fall down her cheek.

"So what happened to her?" asked Raven

"I wish I knew." said Phoenix putting her head down. "I'm going...back to the tower...see you guys when you get back." she then turned into a phoenix and flew back to the tower. The others looked toward Robin and back at each other confused.

"what happened to Phoenix boyfriend Robin?" asked Starfire worried about her friend

"Yea she seemed pretty upset about Slade and Electra getting away." replied Beast boy

"She's not upset about them getting away, she's upset about who Electra is." answered Robin

"I don't understand isn't Electra the new apprentice of Slade?" asked Starfire still confused

"Yes, if you remember when we first got here, Electra called Phoenix by her real name, and Phoenix responded by calling Electra by her real name which happens to be Jennifer or Jenny for short, and Jenny is Phoenix's old friend." replied Robin. The Titans then put the pieces together, why she was all upset and leaving the battlefield so soon and why she almost cried trying to explain to them who she was.

When the Titans got back to the tower, it was unusually quiet as they tried to choose who would search for the fire girl. They all wanted to help her feel better but what do you say to a girl who just found out that the best friend that was practically like a sister to you, and has practically been through everything with you that you thought was dead, has now resurfaced and you find out that she has decided to team up with the most ruthless assassin on the west coast.

"Soo who wants to go find Phoenix?" asked Robin

"I'll go talk to her." said Raven walking towards the door.

"I'll come with you Rae she may need some cheering up." said Beast boy as he walked up beside her and then following her down the hallway to find Phoenix.

"So what'd we do now Rob? we lost Slade." asked Cyborg. Robin had been thinking about what to do about Slade since they got back home, and then it hit him.

"Cyborg, I want you to try and find any traces of Slade in and outside the city, me and Star will go on patrol tomorrow night and try and spot anything suspicious that could or might involve Slade."

"What about friends Beast boy and Raven?" asked Starfire

"They can go on patrol tonight with Phoenix after they're done talking to her, Slade has to be found, now that we know who his new apprentice is and how she is connected to Phoenix, we should be able to stop them."

"Ok, I feel real bad for her man, that must have been rough trying to fight your best friend." said Cyborg feeling bad for Phoenix. "_I wish I could have gone to talk to her..." _thought Cyborg as he was busy looking for clues of Slade.

* * *

Beast boy and Raven had been searching for Phoenix for a good couple of minutes. They had started at her room, when they checked inside and didn't see her they instantly knew it would now be a little harder trying to find her since the only places she's really familiar too are the common room, the simulation room, the backyard, the training room, Raven's room, and the roof. _"The roof..." _thought Raven as they were now walking down a hallway in the tower heading towards the bathroom.

"Of course." said Raven aloud making Beast boy look at her with a confused look.

"What?"

"Beast boy, she's on the roof." stated Raven with a relieved look on her face. In truth, Raven had been a tad worried for the girl, she didn't know why but ever since that first training session with Phoenix, Raven has felt a small connection between her and the young firebreather.

"How'd you figure that?"

"Because one, its the only other place we haven't been and two, its the place where we all think." he nodded in understanding and then the two of them made their way to the roof.

When they reached the roof and opened the door, they found Phoenix sitting on the edge just looking out towards the city. it was only like 4' o clock so it wasn't to late. They walked over to her and both took opposite sides of the girl. She was startled at first but then seeing who it was she relaxed a little and kept looking towards the city, tears slowly coming down her face.

"Hey are you ok?" asked Raven in her soft tone that she only used on her 'children' when they were upset or scared.

"How could she do this to me." Phoenix had her head in her hands trying not to show her tears.

"I don't think she meant to hurt you, she just didn't look for help the same way you did and made a wrong turn."

"No, she didn't just make a wrong turn, she made a wrong turn and stayed on the same stupid path and didn't even try to find me! I could have helped her! she was now full of rage and sadness at the thought that her own friend couldn't even think to seek her out first before turning to a life of crime.

"Well Phoenix, you have to remember she did think you were dead."

Phoenix just sat there still fuming, Raven could feel it.

"Look, when we find Slade we'll rescue Elect- er, Jenny and then you and her can talk it out." said Beast boy trying to make her feel better.

"No, me and her are over...I never wanna see that slimy, two-timing eel ever again." as she said this Raven saw a small fire burn in her eyes, the fire of her rage.

"Phoenix we have to help her, what if the tables were turned, wouldn't you want her to rescue you?" asked Raven. Phoenix looked up at the dark sorceress and then thought about her question for a moment. What if it was Jenny who had come to seek the Titan's help and she was the one who was working for Slade? Would she want her to come rescue her? Or would she be like how Phoenix is reacting now and totally leave her practically in the hands of the devil himself? Phoenix already knew what Jenny would do. Jenny would go and rescue her herself without any of the Titans consent and without even thinking twice, because she loved her. Phoenix started crying for the second time that day, she was upset that she would almost give up on her best friend just because she didn't tell you that she was ok? Really? How selfish can she be.

"I just don't want to loose her Raven, she's like my sister, I love her and right now she's the only family I have left."

"No she's not, we're your family now and we won't let anything happen to you or her." stated Beast boy placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks you guys, can I tell you guys something?" Phoenix was now wiping the tears off of her face and smiling a little which in turn made the other two Titans smile.

"Sure."

"Shoot."

She got up and headed for the door leaving the two Titans standing there a little perplexed. Just before opening the door, she turned around and smirked at them.

"One day you guys would make great parents." and with that she went down the stairs to the common room while Beast boy and Raven looked at each other and blushed madly. Beast boy then grabbed her hand and then the two of them followed Phoenix down to the common room.

Once there, they saw everyone sitting on the couch and Robin standing in front of the monitor. He motioned for them to take a seat and they followed. Robin was not a happy looking guy at the moment. When Phoenix had come from the roof, he had asked her briefly on what Electra's abilities were. She told him that Jenny had been a gymnast like her and was very good with weapons since her dad used to be an army general and taught her how to shoot a rifle at age five and a machine gun at age twelve. That made Robin a little nervous but not nervous enough to make him back down from Slade and his so called "new apprentice". Phoenix was a little upset that Robin was calling Jenny a criminal but he had a point, she had attacked her and some helpless birds, plus she _is_ working with Slade. Her thoughts were interrupted when Robin started speaking.

"Alright team, we have two new criminals that we need to capture."

"Umm, can we only arrest one of them?" asked Phoenix. Robin, Starfire and Cyborg looked at her confused while Beast boy and Raven exchanged nervous glances.

"What do you mean friend Phoenix?" asked Starfire

"Do we have to arrest Electra? I mean can't we bring her back here and try to help her." asked Phoenix receiving a small glare from Robin.

"Of course we have to arrest her! she works with Slade now, she is officially a criminal." said Robin making it clear that nobody was getting off the hook.

"Why? she's just an innocent girl who didn't know how to control her powers, she didn't know Slade was evil! we need to go save her!" said Phoenix as she got up out of her seat and was now face to face with Robin.

"She knew he was evil Phoenix!, You saw the way she looked at us, at _you..._she's a criminal and we are going to take her and Slade down whether you like it or not!" shouted Robin. Phoenix then glared at him at which he glared back, from the looks of things nobody was going to back down. But Phoenix did reluctantly back down seeing that the fearless Titan leader had learned from experience not to back down first. As the Titans watched the heated match, two of them noticed that Phoenix's fingers flickered with heat and that her hair tips were slightly singed but returned back to normal once she backed down. She then stormed out of the room, rage fueling her fire within as she had a secret plan to get revenge on Slade for tricking and kidnapping her friend.

_"Nobody brainwashes my friend into thinking that a life a crime is the only way to go." _ She was thinking of the perfect way to get her friend back she first had to get things from the training room and then she was out of here.

After two hours and a quick briefing of how to track and locate Slade and Electra, Robin and the rest of the Titans were hanging out but one thing came to mind as he thought of different ways to capture Slade. Where is Felicia? He knew that yelling at her was a little extreme but it usually takes about twenty minutes to cool of not two hours. He was starting to worry a little.

"Hey guys where's Phoenix?" asked Robin slightly worried

"She should be in her room doing the 'cooling off', I will check on her!" said Starfire as she quickly flew out of the room. She came back about five minutes later with a worried look on her face. The Titans looked at her confused but slightly worried.

"Star, what's wrong?" asked Cyborg who was probably the most worried

"Friends, she is not here."

* * *

***GASP!* well that's the end of chapter 8! I'll try to update as soon as possible but for now toodle loo! **

**P.S- I still appreciate reviews ;) **


	9. The Search for Jenny: Part 1

**Phoenix! Hey I'm back and now to continue with the story! This chapter may be a little short so I apologize in advance **

"What do you mean she's gone?!" asked Robin staring at his girlfriend with shock and confusion

"She is not in the tower at all Robin." stated Starfire sadly, lowering her head in shame

"Guys we have go after her, she could be in serious danger." replied Beast boy

"Yea, but how are we goin' to find her?, she could be anywhere in the city." asked Cyborg. Robin thought about it for a moment. One thing he knew was that they had to find her. She could easily be tricked by Slade or worse, she could easily be killed by Slade. He was NOT about to let a team member try to fight Slade alone and with no real experience of how to fight him.

"We're all going to search the city, she couldn't have gotten far. Cyborg, you go north, Star go south , Beast boy go east, and Raven go west. I'll just travel around and see if I notice her anywhere. " stated Robin. They all nodded and headed towards the door, all thinking the same thing, Where the heck is she?

* * *

Phoenix was flying northeast trying to get a feel of where her friend could be. She flew past the park and noticed two girls sitting on a park bench giggling and taking photos. It reminded her of when her and Jenny would go to the park.

_Flashback_

_"Aww look Felicia, ducklings." a fourteen year old Felicia turned toward her friend who was pointing to a pond where a mother duck was teaching her ducklings how to swim. She smiled and reached into her brown bag and pulled out crumbled up pieces of bread. She then threw the pieces of bread towards the birds. They ate up the bread, quacked happily and continued on with their day making Felicia smile even harder. _

_"I love birds, their just so peaceful and elegant." said Jenny who walked to the bench that was adjacent to the pond. Felicia then sat down beside her best friend. The two girls then spent the rest of the day chatting and giggling about everything ranging from boys to school work. Felicia then knew it had been a day she would never forget._

_End of Flashback_

Phoenix sighed as she passed the park. Remembering that day sparked a flame inside her that made her search for her friend even harder. At this point, Phoenix didn't really care what Jenny had done, she just wanted her friend to be safe and be on the good side of the law and definitely away from that Slade guy.

* * *

Beast boy had been flying east for a while now and he was starting to get tired. He was also worried about Phoenix because she had no idea what she was getting herself into. Slade was not a guy you could just show up at his hideout and defeat him like there was nothing better to do, no this guy had skills, _mad skills._ He's even scared Robin almost to the point where he almost called Batman for back up. Slade also never played nice or even fair. He always had some sort of trick up his sleeve, so you were never really sure if you ever caught the _real _Slade and not one of his robots. He passed by some restaurants and a bridge and still no luck finding the orange bird.

"I really hope she didn't find Slade before we do, she's no where ready to face him." he said to himself as he went down another street.

* * *

Starfire had the privilege to go south of town, which was known to harbor most of the city's criminals but she could easily take them down, she was a Tamaranean after all. Tamaraneans are warriors who never surrender to a challenge or threat no matter how big or small. But this was a totally different challenge. She was looking for a medium sized orange bird who was looking for the deadliest villain's hideout in search of her friend and this part of town was not the safest place to look. Starfire had taken a liking to this new girl even though she didn't know too much about her. All she knew was that she got her powers from an unfortunate accident and came to their home in search of help, and on the day of her first battle with the Titans, she runs into an old friend of hers who happened to also be Slade's new apprentice. She knew that she couldn't give up looking for her new friend because she was in grave danger so she tried to look on the bright side. But as the night grew darker, the brighter side was starting to look dimmer and dimmer.

* * *

Raven was looking on the west side of town also known as the quiet side of town. She actually liked this part of town to be honest, no distractions, not too many emotions at once, everyone seemingly quiet and at peace at least for now. While looking over the houses, she started thinking about Phoenix. Sure she had only met the girl three days ago and sure she didn't know a lot about her but somewhere deep inside, she felt like they had a special connection, like they could relate in many ways. From the way Phoenix couldn't control her emotions at first and the way she felt when she was betrayed by her best friend, reminded her of some of the times she couldn't control her emotions or when she was betrayed by a friend. Raven felt very calm and understanding when it came to Phoenix, the same way she felt when it came to Melvin, Timmy and Teether. As she looked over each and every house in sight, she could only hope that the girl that she had grown to like would not be hurt or in any danger.

* * *

Cyborg was driving around the north part of town fear and worry flooding through him like a flowing stream. He was worried that she could have gotten hurt by some local thugs or someone could have mugged her and left her for dead. Or what if she had found Slade's hideout and he beat her almost to the brink of death? _If that piece of shit had layed a hand on her I swear that I would make him wish he was never born. _As he was thinking this, his grip on the steering wheel tightened to the point where he almost snapped it into two. He actually didn't know how he felt about the young firebreather, I mean sure she was pretty and very talented and smart but he knew a lot of pretty, talented and smart girls his age. But she wasn't his age, she's sixteen and he's twenty-one it wouldn't work out, would it? Of course it wouldn't work out but why did it seem like he didn't care? Would he really break a law for some girl he just met? He doesn't even know her, all he know is that he gets this really weird tingly feeling when he gets near her, that's normal right?

"For Slade's sake she better not have a scratch on her." he said a loud as he continued searching for his lost firebreather.

* * *

Robin was traveling southeast on the R cycle thinking she may have gone south to stay warm since her power was connected to heat. He was also feeling very guilty about having shouted at her like that. He was only trying to get her to understand that Slade is no ordinary criminal, he's a criminal mastermind that is not to be messed with. He was also worried that if she did actually Slade that he would rip her to shreds or worse he would trick her into joining him. Then he would have to deal with an electrically charged girl, a fire breathing girl who can also manipulate fire, and Slade. Like Slade wasn't enough trouble by himself. But besides that, Robin was starting to like Phoenix, he was starting to like this teacher role that he kind of established for himself. He was also experiencing the ups and downs of the role as teacher and mentor, like how to react when your pupil or student objects to your instructions or what to do when your student runs away to prove that your instructions were wrong and that they were right. Which is the exact situation he is in right now. And not knowing what to do just made Robin even more frustrated with himself. The only thing he knew he had to do was find Phoenix before she found Slade so that she wouldn't a terrible mistake.

"Ughhh...I hate saying this but what would Batman do?" he said a loud as he continued his search down another street.

* * *

Phoenix was still searching for Slade's hideout, but was coming up empty. She had been searching for a full two hours and had still found nothing. She was beginning to think about turning back towards the tower when out of the corner of her eye, she saw a blue spark fly through the sky towards the east. _What the heck? _it hadn't even been a minute before the next bolt of electricity flew threw the air. _something's going on over there, maybe I should check it out, it could lead me to where Jenny and Slade are! _she then started flying in the direction of the bolts.

After flying a good ten minutes and almost getting hit by the bolts once or twice, she finally made it to where they were coming from. She looked down and saw that she was near the docks and the bolts where coming out of one of the warehouses. She quickly but cautiously flew over to the building checking it out to make sure it was safe. She didn't fly too close to the building because she didn't want to be caught by any hidden sensors that could be anywhere on the property. She then noticed that the electric bolts where coming out of a window on the lower west side of the building closer to the ocean. As she flew closer to the window keeping a reasonable distance from being detected, she saw a small figure that looked to be locked in a prison cell firing the bolts out of the window. When she looked closer at the figure she noticed red hair and green eyes.

_"Oh my gosh! Jenny!" _ the bird didn't know what to do but to watch her friend try her hardest to bust out of her cell.


	10. The Search for Jenny: Part 2 the Rescue

**Phoenix** **Hi peoples! I know its been awhile since I've updated and I apologize for that, its been one hectic week for me. Anyway, I appreciate all the kind reviews and I hope to see more, oh and I want you guys to know that I might not be updating as quickly as before cuz I'm in sports right now so it'll be a little harder trying to write chapters so please be patient with me ok? thanks, now on with the story ;)**

* * *

Phoenix was now watching her old friend shoot her cage with electric bolts and all the power she had, with shock and fear not knowing whether to turn around and let her suffer for all the things she said and did to her and the titans or to try and rescue her. She then circled around the building searching for an entrance, any entrance to the prison that was holding her friend captive. Before she could start heading for the window where the electric bolts were coming from, she heard tires screeching and the squawk of a nearby hawk. She figured the car was about two miles from where she was since it wasn't a loud noise, but this wasn't an ordinary car, no this sounded like a hand made car with specially designed wheels for all terrain. She was now very curious about what this special car was doing close to Slade's hideout. As she listened closely with her acute sense of bird-like hearing, she noted that she did in fact hear a hawk not to far away, probably the same distance as the car. She then decided to go check it out. When she got to the location where she heard the noise, she noticed the half-robot half-man standing next to a green hawk that had perched on a nearby street lamp.

"Phoenix!, Phoenix! are you here?!" shouted Cyborg looking around. The green bird screeched a few times from its perch but made no effort to get up

"Man, you gotta help too ya know!" said the robotic man looking at the bird. Phoenix did not want her cover to be blown by those two morons shouting her name. They could all get discovered by Slade and then nobody would make it home alive. She quickly flew down and landed in front of Cyborg making him heave a big sigh and almost tackle her with a hug when she transformed back into a human again.

"Oh my gosh Felicia! We've been so worried abou-" Cyborg was stopped when Felicia put her hand out in front of his face to stop him

"What are you guys doing here!" she seethed. Cyborg and bird Beast boy looked at each other and then back at her both looking confused

"What do you mean what are we doing here? What are _you_ doing here?" said Beast boy after he shifted back into his human form

"_I'm_ here because I was looking for Jenny or I guess Electra, what? are you guys here to stop me?." said Phoenix crossing her arms a little frustrated

"Well yea, we are! Phoenix when you disappeared the whole team went looking for you, we were all worried about you." explained Cyborg looking at her sympathetically.

"Well apparently I'm not supposed to be trying to help a villain but I just have to Cyborg!, I just have to! I found Slade's hideout and I saw where he's keeping Jenny, so if we could just find a way to get into the hideout, I think we could-"

"Wait, you said you _found_ Slade's hideout?" said Cyborg looking a little surprised

"Yea, I guess Jenny was trying to send an SOS signal by shooting lightning bolts into the air hoping that we would see them, but I guess you can't see this part of town from the view of tower."

"Well I just contacted Robin, Star and Rae so they should be here soon." stated Beast boy coming into the conversation

"Phoenix here says that she just found Slade's hideout." said Cyborg looking from Phoenix who still had her arms crossed to Beast boy who had a shocked expression on his face.

"What?!" said BB

"Yea like I said, I think Jenny was trying to send an SOS signal by shooting lightning bolts or something into the air hoping that we would see them." said Phoenix

"Dude we have to tell the others about this." whispered BB to Cyborg. Cyborg just nodded his head. When the two boys looked at Phoenix she seemed still a little upset about them interrupting her solo rescue mission but they dismissed that thinking she'd be fine sooner or later. Just then, Robin showed up on the R-cycle followed by Raven and Starfire.

"So what's going on?" asked Robin getting off his motorcycle and getting into the conversation

"Apparently Phoenix found out where Slade's been hiding." answered Beast boy which made Robin look straight at Phoenix

"You did? How?" asked Robin

"This is the last time I'm going to explain this, look I was searching for Jenny er- Electra and I noticed her distress signal coming from a warehouse by the docks and I was about to go help her when I heard these two yahoos coming down the road, so I came over here to stop them from exposing all of us to Slade." She looked at all the titans but all she could see was mixed feelings coming from everyone. Starfire seemed happy enough, Cyborg looked around slightly confused about what to do, Beast boy gave Raven confused looks which returned with some of her own, and Robin looked expressionless. Phoenix just rolled her eyes. She was tired of not doing anything and all this confusion. If she had to be the only one that was going to save her friend, than she was going to do with all her strength, she was not going to loose her best friend again.

"Ughh...If you guys aren't going to help me rescue her then I'll just rescue her on my own." said Phoenix turning around about to leave. Before she could shift into a bird, she felt a hand grab her arm and turn her around. Cyborg had Phoenix by the arm and was looking her straight in the eye. Phoenix was a little scared yet a little excited about the way he grabbed her.

"Phoenix, your not going in there alone, your not ready to fight Slade." said Cyborg with a straight face. She put her head down in defeat thinking that they would send her home.

"But-" her head perked up, eyes looking back at the metal man

"But, that doesn't mean we can't come along to help you." She looked at him with a huge grin on her face and then looked at the others surprised and excited. They all nodded their heads and Robin walked up to her.

"Look Felicia, I know you want to do anything to help your friend-" said Robin, she nodded her head

"Well we don't want anything to happen to you, so we're going to back you up; If she means this much to you then we'll back you up, but if she tries anything funny we will have to destroy her, do you understand?" She nodded understanding the leader's deal. As long as Jenny didn't try anything funny or you know try to destroy them in the process of rescuing her, she would be able to go home or better yet come live with her and the titans! Phoenix just hoped that she really _wouldn't _try anything because this might be the only chance she gets to escape.

"So what's the plan?" asked Raven coming over to them

* * *

"So everyone understand?" asked Robin who had just gone over the entire rescue mission. Everyone nodded except for Beast boy who just stood there scratching the back of head.

"Uh hey Rob, could you repeat that one more time please?" asked Beast boy smiling sheepishly. Raven was shaking her head and Robin sighed.

"Ok, so you and Phoenix will sneak in there through the windows and then disarm the alarm. Once that is done, the rest of us will come in. Raven and Star will then search for Jenny while the rest of us look for Slade and Phoenix will be back at the door waiting for us and if we're not out in twenty minutes, she's gonna come in and help distract Slade while me and Cyborg plant this bomb. Once the bomb is placed and set, we all have two minutes to get out. Everyone will have a buddy that should come out with them, Star your buddy is Raven, My buddy will be Phoenix and Beast boy your buddy is Cyborg. Any questions?" Phoenix looked around and while everyone else shook their heads she looked at Robin.

"Well if we're all set then-"

"Wait!" Robin looked at Phoenix confused

"What is it Phoenix?" asked Robin who was a little perplexed

"I want to do this by myself." said Phoenix confidently

"We've already been over this Phoenix, your not ready-"

"I know you think I'm not ready but this is _my _rescue mission, you guys can still come but I want you guys to be my back up. I'm not here for Slade, I'm here for Jenny and I intend to rescue her if its the last thing I do." Robin looked at her for a moment. He remembered when he used to be that determined to defeat any villain that came his way when he was working for Batman. That same determination was looking back at him and it made him give a small smile.

"Ok Phoenix, but be very careful." replied Robin giving her a small smile and placing a hand on her shoulder. Phoenix smiled and nodded.

"Yes please be the careful friend Phoenix." said Starfire giving Phoenix a hug

"Yea be careful girl." said Cyborg giving her a wink which made her blush

"Don't worry guys I'll be fine, but if I need you guys I'll send an emergency signal; you'll know it when you see it." They all nodded and then she turned around and shifted into a phoenix and flew off into the distance towards the hideout.

* * *

Phoenix had found an opening on the northwestern side of the building and was now crawling through the little tunnel trying to get to the other side. She had remembered that Jenny was probably locked in a cell somewhere in the southwestern part of the building, so all she had to do was make it to that end of the building and then she would free Jenny, the only hard part was trying to escape without Slade knowing she was there. _Yea cause' that's going to be real easy..._she thought sarcastically. When she finally made it out of the tunnel and looked around, she noticed that she was in some sort of control room of sorts.

She started walking around the room looking for clues about where Slade could be or how she could reach Jenny faster. She turned around and saw tons of video feeds of different areas around town. There was even one of Titans tower.

_"So that's how he always has the upper hand on them; this guy's a total stalker." _ She shook her head, she felt bad for the titans sometimes. They had to deal with all those weirdos, creeps and psychos that roam the city. Then she found what she was looking for, a video feed of Jenny's cell. Phoenix was horrified at what she saw. Jenny's clothes were torn in multiple places and her ankles where chained to the ground. From the looks of it, Jenny must have been trying to break out because the chains were slightly red and had little scratches on them, but she herself was still shooting bolts out her window. Phoenix stopped watching the video feed and started searching the room frantically for a key of some sort to the cell. Just then she heard foot steps coming towards the door. She hid under the desk with her head in her knees hoping not to get caught. Two men then came into the room.

"Man, why does Slade want _us _to monitor the video feeds?" whined one of the men standing on the other side of the room.

"Because he wants us to make sure the titans don't come looking for him remember? plus he doesn't want any pesky police officers poking around." answered the second man sitting in the chair next to where Phoenix was hiding

"But I hate monitor duty! It gets so boring, all we see is that stupid little girl try to break out of her cell and whine and cry and we see birds, That's it." complained the first man waving his arms in the air. Phoenix was getting tired of hearing the first guy complain so she decided to have a little bit of fun. She sent a small fire ball to the first guy's shoes and pants making his boots and pants catch on fire.

"What the! Dude my shoes and pants are on fire!" the first man turned around and saw that sure enough his partner's shoes and pants where on fire

"Oh my gosh! what did you do!" now both men were freaking out

"I don't even know! but let's get out of here! If anything gets burnt then Slade's gonna kill us!" shouted the first guy as he quickly ran out the room. Soon both men were out of the room. Phoenix mentally high fived her self for a smart and funny distraction. _Now back to the mission, even though that was pretty funny._ She snickered a little but kept looking around the room. Then she found it, the map to the entire building. Before she left the room, she wanted to make sure that she wouldn't be watched so she used her fire breath to burn the door handle from the outside.

She was now running down the hallway as fast as she could but was trying to be just as stealthy because she really didn't need to be discovered right now. As she was running down the hallway looking up and down other passage ways, she suddenly heard soft humming. It wasn't the most beautiful humming you would've ever heard but it was good. _Jenny! I know that humming anywhere!_ She started running even faster towards the sound of the humming.

Jenny was sitting against the wall in her cell, looking up at the ceiling. She had bruises all over her body from were Slade "disciplined" her for failing at their mission earlier. He told her that if she were to fail again, she might not survive her next punishment. Tears formed at her eyes, how did it get this bad? When she first met him, he said that he could make her be able to teach all those people who made fun of her a lesson. That she could become even stronger, more powerful and maybe even _invincible._ How could she believe that lie? She put her head on her knees in defeat, praying that he wouldn't come back to check up on her.

"Jenny?" said a voice outside her cell. Her head shot up in confusion but once she saw the owner of the voice, her eyes went wide.

"Felicia! what are you doing here?" she yell whispered. She walked to the front of the cell

"I'm here to rescue you, and I don't care if you want to stay or not, your getting out of here now!" Phoenix then started shooting fire from her hands, melting the bars that separated her and her friend. Once the bars had melted, Jenny ran to Phoenix and gave her a big hug, making both girls cry.

"I've missed you so much." said Jenny in between tears

"I've missed you too, don't ever leave me again." Jenny looked at Phoenix and nodded

"I'll try not to this time." both girls chuckled at this but then an alarm went off.

"Oh no, they must have figured I got out!" said Jenny looking around frantically

"Then we need to get NOW!" replied Phoenix, Jenny nodded and then both girls started running down the hallway looking for the exit.

"Do you know where the exit is?" asked Phoenix as they were running down passage ways.

"Yea, after you go down this hallway you turn left and then we should see the emergency exit, I think." answered Jenny

"YOU THINK?! so you don't know!" shouted Phoenix trying to be heard over the blaring alarm

"Hey! don't yell at me! I've only lived here for about 3 days, I don't know _everything_ about this place, besides I've heard that Slade doesn't stay in the same place for more than four months so I don't think even _he _knows every exit and entrance in this stupid place." Phoenix just rolled her eyes. As they reached the end of the hallway, they turned left and saw a door. They looked at each other and then went through the door. When they entered the room, the noticed that the lights were off, but suddenly they all flickered on and the two girls realized that they weren't alone.

"Hello girls." Slade was still looking the other direction but something told Phoenix that he was grinning evilly behind that mask of his

"Slade." sneered Phoenix. The infamous villain turned around and greeted them with a fake smile

"Well if it isn't the new titan protégé, how nice." Phoenix gave him a death glare

"And my very own apprentice, now I wonder what my little electric eel is doing outside of her tank?" He looked directly at Jenny but she just charged her hands ready for a battle.

"I want to go home Slade, I hate it here! And I don't want to be your apprentice anymore." said Jenny angrily. Slade just snickered

"Stupid girl, you _can't _leave and you _won't _leave, now you and your friend surrender and your punishment won't be as harsh for your insolence." This made Phoenix angry. How dare he insult her like that. Phoenix then made fire daggers from her hands and shot one before Slade's feet making him glare at her.

"You will NOT insult me or my friend and you WILL let us go! and if not, you will have to deal with the both of us!" yelled Phoenix. Slade looked at both girls. They couldn't be that hard to handle right? They were just two little girls who didn't know how to control their powers, or so he thought...

"Fine, if its a fight you want, then a fight you'll get." Slade then started running towards Electra. Electra then shot him back with a lightning bolt. Phoenix then shot a giant fire beam through the ceiling making some debris fall on Slade making him chuckle a little.

"Did you really think that some rubble was going to stop me?" he asked laughing while taking out his bow staff.

"I wasn't aiming for you." answered Phoenix smiling mischievously

"Then what exactly were you hoping to hit my dear?" asked Slade slightly confused

"The sky."

* * *

"Ughhhh...how long does it take to break into a warehouse?" whined Beast boy. All the Titans were sitting outside waiting for Phoenix to send them her emergency signal or at least to come out with Electra. Everyone just rolled their eyes at Beast boy. It had been forty minutes and he was starting to complain.

"Even at nineteen, you still complain like an eight year old." said Cyborg rolling his eyes. Beast boy just stuck his tongue out and went to stand next to Raven who was busy meditating.

"I do not! right Rae?" asked BB

"Yes you do." replied Raven in her monotone voice, eyes still closed. Beast boy's jaw dropped

"What!" he was now shocked at his girlfriend

"Yes, you have matured a lot since we were younger but you still act like a kid sometimes." answered Raven

"Told ya." stated Cyborg

"But she also said I've matured, so take that tin can!" said BB

"Guys quiet! we need to be on alert just in case-" Robin was interrupted when a giant fire beam shot out from the building.

"Rob, you don't think-"

"That it was the emergency signal, yea I do Cy, alright Titans Go!"

* * *

Phoenix and Electra were still fighting Slade. Now you would think that two against one is an easily won match, but we're not talking about regular people, we're talking about two metahumans against one master martial artist and assassin. At this point of the fight it was really anyone's win. Phoenix was throwing fire balls and Electra was shooting electric arrows at Slade but he still had the upper hand. When the titans burst through the door, the two girls turned around and stopped fighting giving Slade his opening, he quickly sent a swift kick to Electra's face sending her straight across the room. Then it was just Phoenix and Slade and the Titans.

"You can't beat me Titans, I will always be one step ahead." said Slade as he walked closer to Phoenix pulling a knife out of his pocket. Phoenix was getting worried but she needed to give Robin and Cyborg time to plant the bomb. Then she came up with an idea that would hopefully buy them enough time.

"Hey Slade, I know a Titan secret." this caught the assassins attention, the Titans looked at each other confused. They never told her any secrets?"

"Oh really? Please enlighten me." said Slade putting the knife down

"Come here." she motioned for him to come closer to her. As he came closer to her, She shot him with a beam of fire making him fall back a few feet away. Slade glared at her and started to get up but when he tried to move, he felt something hot on his ankles and wrist. When he looked down he saw that his ankles and wrist were locked in chains of electricity and fire. His attention was then directed to the red headed girl struggling to get up.

"Child, what on earth are you doing?" asked Slade with an irritated look on his face

"I'm...tired...of...you...hurting...people." said Electra struggling to keep her hold on the man while trying to stand. While those two were keeping Slade restrained, Robin and Cyborg had went and planted many bombs in the room.

"Ok guys we need to leave now!" shouted Robin. Beast boy and Cyborg ran out of the room while Raven and Starfire kept their eyes on the two girls restraining Slade.

"Robin, what about Phoenix and Electra? we can not just leave them. How will they make the escape?" asked Starfire

"Star's right Robin, How are they gonna get out if they have to keep Slade detained?" asked Raven. Robin thought about it for a moment. He did not nor was he gonna sacrifice two lives for the sake of his team and the destruction of a hated villain.

"Raven, could you maybe build like a fortress made of debris or something that will keep him trapped for the next minute in a half?"

"I could try." Raven then used her dark energy to make a fortress out of nearby debris mean while both girls still having him trapped with their chains. Starfire then sealed the fortress with her eye beams and then both girls dropped their hold on the villain. Electra then collapsed but instead of hitting the floor, she was caught by Stafire. Robin could tell that Phoenix was close to passing out as well so he knew he needed to act fast. He checked the timer on one of the bombs

"1:00"

"Shit, ok Raven you get Phoenix and Star you get Electra and lets get out of here." Both girls nodded and got the other two. they all ran out of the building with thirty seconds to spare. Robin checked to make sure everyone was there and sure enough they all were. But before Robin could congratulate his team...

**BOOM! **

The building exploded and debris was everywhere. Robin looked up from where they were and noticed a black dome around them. He looked at Raven and mouthed "thank you" to her in which she nodded back. As they were walking back towards the T-car, Phoenix, who was now being carried by Cyborg, started coming to.

"Huh?...where am I?" she noticed that she was in someone's arms and looked up and saw Cyborg who looked back at her and blushed slightly when she smiled at him.

"You rescued your friend kiddo." said Cyborg motioning to Jenny who was lying on a hovering black disc in front of Raven.

"And you didn't do half bad fighting Slade either." said Beast boy who was walking next to Cyborg.

"Well you know what, I'm just glad that this whole Slade and Electra thing is over." said Phoenix snuggling back into Cyborg's arms and falling back asleep. Cyborg just blushed even harder making Beast boy, Raven and Starfire chuckle a little. What they didn't know was that back at the docks, a dark figure was watching them leave.

"You may have one this time Titans, but don't worry I will have my apprentice back, and this time she won't have that fire girl to save her." the dark figure then pulled a laser pistol from his pocket. He then disappeared from sight.

* * *

**Finally! I finished! anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm sorry it was a long chapter, I just didn't want to make it a three part. So anyway, expect the next chapter to come out sometime next week maybe, and please continue to review and rate because I absolutely love reviews! ;) they make me want to update sooner so yea see y'all next time ciao ;) **


	11. Don't Leave me

**Phoenix , Hi guys! like I said chapter updated in a week maybe two max. So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, anyway on with chapter 10 ;) **

It was now 10:45 and the titans were just getting home from their mission of rescuing Electra and everyone was pretty much exhausted. Cyborg had been caring Phoenix from the time they left the building until they reached the car, then he put her down only to pick her up again and carry her into the tower. Raven had simply carried Electra on a black disc until they got to the car, and then she just did the same thing carrying her into the tower. Cyborg set Phoenix on the couch while Raven carried Electra into the infirmary. Robin then stepped next to Cyborg.

"She looks so peaceful when she sleeps." said Cyborg staring at the sleeping girl

"Yea I guess so, anyway Cy I need you to do something for me." stated Robin pulling Cyborg aside

"Hmm? what is it Rob?"

"I need you to run a couple tests on Electra, I don't know if Slade has planted some sort of tracking device in her and she not know or something and I don't need a surprise visit from him right now or _ever._"

"Ok, but won't Phoenix be a little upset when she finds out that you don't trust her best friend even though she did help us destroy Slade?" Robin furrowed his brow

"No, she'll be fine besides, she knows its only for the safety of the team." Cyborg just shrugged his shoulders

"If you say so man, but be careful." Robin looked at him confused

"Of what?"

"An angry Phoenix, I know you mean well but, you gotta remember that she just rescued her best friend who she thought was dead, so I wouldn't bring up it up to her that you don't trust her judgment."

"What do you mean don't trust her judgment?" Robin was still confused

"Rob, you want me to run tests on the girl, even thought Phoenix says she's good at heart." Cyborg then crossed his arms

"That doesn't mean I don't trust her, It just means that I want to take extra precautions." said Robin defensively

"Ok man if you say so." Cyborg then started heading towards the infirmary leaving Robin to watch over the sleeping Phoenix. He looked at her and noticed that she did in fact look quite peaceful and calm. He just hoped that she would still be that calm when he tells her that her friend won't be able to stay.

* * *

As Cyborg entered the infirmary, he saw Raven standing over Electra checking her vitals. Electra had a couple tubes connected to her and she was looking pretty okay for the most part as Cyborg could tell.

"So how is she?" asked Cyborg going over to check her heart monitor

"She's doing okay for the most part, just a couple of second degree burns but, she has a lot of bruises from where I guess Slade punished her. I also healed the concussion she had when he kicked her into that wall earlier." replied Raven as she moved to the other side of the hospital bed. He nodded his head. Suddenly, Electra started to wake up.

"Ughhhh...what happened?" she then looked around and then saw Raven and Cyborg and almost screamed if a black strip of magic hadn't cover her mouth just in time

"_Please_ don't scream, I can only handle so much noise for one night." seethed Raven. The girl just nodded

"And calm down, _please_ I can't focus with all your emotions coming at me at once." Raven massaged her temples. Electra nodded again not taking eye contact off of the purple haired heroine.

"Electra your going to be fine, you just need to rest for a few days and you should be fine, but we will have to run a couple of tests just to make sure there aren't any deep fractures." said Cyborg looking at the girl. Raven raised an eyebrow at him. Luckily, Electra didn't catch it.

The girl nodded and then started going back to sleep. Cyborg and Raven then stepped outside the room but once there, Raven gave him a questioning look.

"What?" asked Cyborg

"We will have to run a couple of test just to make sure there aren't any deep fractures." she said in a mocking voice. "What was that?"

"Well we do have to make sure she doesn't have any." Raven glared at him a little

"You know what I mean Cyborg, why do we have to run tests? I already checked for fractures." Cyborg just started walking down the hallway

"Cyborg...what's going on?"

"..."

"Cyborg, don't make me send you to another dimension, and believe me I will." Cyborg's eyes widened and he then turned around

"Fine! just don't send me to another dimension!" Raven smirked a little

"Go on."

"Well Rob doesn't trust her so he wants me to run a couple of tests on her just to make sure Slade didn't bug her or something." Raven just shook her head. She knew that Robin could be overprotective at times, well most of the time, but she did understand when it came to Slade. He had tried to destroy them on more than one occasion so it wasn't a big surprise that Robin was being extra cautious about Electra since she _was _his apprentice.

"Well I understand I guess, I mean I know why but, how do you think Phoenix will feel when she finds out." Cyborg shrugged his shoulder.

"If I find out what?" the voice startled the two titans. In the distance you could hear a light bulb break. Apparently, Phoenix had woken up and was coming to see her friend and ran into Cyborg and Raven in the hallway. She smiled at them and Cyborg and Raven returned the gesture with two fake smiles of their own.

"Its nice to see that you're feeling better Phoenix." said Raven putting on her own fake soft smile and walking past her.

"Yea I feel a lot better now thanks."

"Well I'm going to check on Starfire, she asked me earlier to check out this new recipe she found the other day so I'm just going to go."

"But its eleven o'clock." said Phoenix looking at Raven confused

"Well then I better get going night Phoenix, night Cyborg." she then disappeared down the hall leaving the other two in the quiet hallway.

"So what are you up to Phoenix? heh heh..." asked Cyborg nervously

"Well I was on my way to see Jenny when I heard you and Raven talking about something, so how is she?" asked Phoenix

"Jenny?, oh she's fine, she should be good as new in a few days." said Cyborg with a fake smile

"That's great, now I can go see her and-" she was just about to pass him but he stuck out his arm to block her path

"Woah, you can't go see her right now Phoenix she's sleep." her head dropped in disappointment.

"Oh, well then I guess I'll go to bed then, uhh good night Cyborg." she said sadly as she turned around and walked back down the hallway to her room.

"Night Phoenix." he hated to see her upset but Electra needed her rest, plus he needed to run tests on her while she was sleep and if Phoenix was there, she would ask too many questions so he needed her to be out of the room when he started. He then made his way back to the infirmary to begin testing their electrically charged guest.

* * *

The next morning wasn't as beautiful as it had been in the past couple of days. It was chilly, windy and rainy outside, if you could ask anybody this was not a pretty or glorious morning, but to Phoenix it was. She was so happy that her best friend was safe and with her, that she didn't care if it was dreary outside she was just too happy to care about the weather. She jumped out of bed and quickly got dressed and instantly headed towards the common room, eager to see her friend.

When she got to the common room, she looked at the clock. It said eight-thirty. She looked around the room and saw that it was empty. Looks like she was the first one up today. She then decided that she would make herself some breakfast since she knew the others might not be up for a couple more minutes. She headed to the stove and took out a pan and some eggs. Before she could crack the first egg, Cyborg came in along with Beast boy and Raven.

"Morning Phoenix."

"Morning girl."

"Good morning Phoenix."

"Hey Beast boy, Cyborg, Raven." they waved but Cyborg noticed her ingredients on the counter.

"Your cooking breakfast?" asked Cyborg coming up next to her

"Yea just some scrambled eggs nothing huge, I thought I was going to be the only one up for a while so I was going to make myself some breakfast."

"Oh ok cool, I was just surprised because I was going to make breakfast." said Cyborg helping her crack eggs into a bowl.

"Great more killers in the tower, just what we need." said Beast boy sarcastically rolling his eyes. Phoenix chuckled a little bit and Cyborg just waved him off.

"Man, your just jealous because our food taste better than that rabbit food you eat." said Cyborg continuing to cook with Phoenix

"What! Dude your eating dead pigs and dead baby chickens, that's just sick!" complained Beast boy. Just then Robin and Starfire came into the room holding hands.

"What a glorious morning it is friends!" shouted Starfire sitting down next to Raven who was busy reading one of her books.

"Uh Star have you looked out the window this morning?" asked Beast boy

"No not yet why?"

"Look." said Raven pointing to the window, outside the rain was pouring down and the wind was blowing, making the trees sway slightly. Starfire then looked back at her friends face a little more sullen now.

"Well then I guess it isn't a glorious morning." she said a little less cheerful

"I still think its a glorious morning." said Phoenix. Everyone looked at her but she just smiled. Suddenly the common room doors slid open. Jenny then walked into the room.

"Jenny your up!" Phoenix then ran over to the girl and gave her a big hug almost knocking her over.

"Ouch Felicia! be careful I'm still sore." said Jenny a little frustrated

"Oh sorry, I'm just glad your awake." said Phoenix sheepishly

"Its ok, I'm glad to see you to but I need to talk to you; alone." she whispered the last word. Phoenix looked over at the titans. They seemed to be curious about what the two girls were talking about but Phoenix smiled at them and then they turned back around continuing on with their morning.

"Ok I know where we can go to talk." Jenny nodded and then the two girls walked out of the room. What they didn't know was that Robin had been eavesdropping. He was worried about what Jenny needed to talk to Phoenix about so he decided to go and see what they were up to. But before he could get out of his seat, Starfire grabbed his arm.

"Star what are you doing?"

"Do not spy on them Robin." he looked at her surprised

"I wasn't going to-"

"Robin I have known you a long time, so I know when you are lying." He stopped his protest.

"I just want to make sure nothing's going to happen."

"I know but you have to have faith in her, Phoenix knows right from wrong and she can handle herself, just trust her Robin." she placed a hand on his shoulder. He grabbed it and squeezed it tightly.

"Ok Star." they both then returned to the conversation between all the titans.

Phoenix had brought Jenny to her room, but Jenny said that they could be spied on in there so they moved to the front entrance. Phoenix was confused about what Jenny wanted to talk about. To her, everything was starting to come together again, she had her best friend, her new family, and now a big threat had just been defeated everything seemed pretty good. But if everything was fine, why did she still feel like something was missing?

"So what did you want to talk about?" asked Phoenix looking at Jenny

"Uhh...I don't know how to say this Fi." said Jenny nervously

"Say what?"

"I...I can't stay." Phoenix's jaw dropped

"What do you mean you can't stay?" she was now very confused

"I can't stay here Felicia, not with you or the titans." she was looking down at her shoes. Phoenix hadn't noticed before, but Jenny was wearing black boots, jeans and a black hoodie.

"Why not? the titans probably have plenty of room here and you and I could train together and fight crime toge-"

"That's not the point!" Phoenix backed up a little and Jenny covered her mouth.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell, Its just...you don't understand." Jenny pulled her hood over her face. Phoenix was now getting frustrated with her.

"What do you mean I don't understand?"

"I can't be a good guy Phoenix! I can't..." this was the first time she had called her by her superhero name

"And why not."

"Because I can't okay! I've already betrayed you once, who knows if I'll do it again, I don't want to hurt you Phoenix I don't. You meant to much to me, besides you were meant to be a hero, I could tell by the way you stood up to Slade, by the way you stood up to _me_ when we met the other day. I know this hurts but I have to leave." her eyes were tearing up.

"Please you can't do this to me. I want you to stay, I _need _you to stay." Phoenix was tearing up as well

"I have to Phoenix, you belong here and I don't."

"Then where will you go huh?!" she snapped

"I DON'T KNOW!" both girls looked away from each other, both crying to themselves. Finally Phoenix broke the silence

"You can't leave me, this wouldn't be home without you." she said in between tears. she turned back around to look at Jenny.

"Phoenix, you don't need me to be at home, these guys love you just as much as I do, don't worry one day I might stop by for a visit but you have to let me go, you can't hang on to the past, you've got to let it go." She turned to face Phoenix

"Look, I may be traveling to Gotham, I don't know I just need to get away. I just...need to find myself." said Jenny looking up at Phoenix. She then opened the main door looking out at the gloomy city ahead.

"Jenny please, don't do this to me, don't _leave me._" Jenny looked at her old friend and gave a soft smile. She wrapped Phoenix in a big hug and walked out of the door. Phoenix just stood there watching as her friend created a small disc of electricity, step on it and fly off in the rain far away from Phoenix. Phoenix then walked back up to the common room eyes staring into nothingness as her friends just looked at her perplexed. Starfire was the first to notice Phoenix walk over to one of the windows.

"Friend Phoenix are you the ok?" asked Starfire worriedly

"..."

"Phoenix you alright?" asked Beast boy.

"..."

"Phoenix, what happened?" asked Raven sternly. Everyone was starting to get very worried.

"She left me." whispered Phoenix into the window. They all looked at Beast boy since no one else heard her. His ears had dropped expressing his saddened heart.

"She says she left her." They all then felt bad for the poor girl. Cyborg wanted to go over there and talk to her, but he knew she needed time. The question was how much time? After everyone had eaten in silence, they all left the room leaving Phoenix to continue to stare out the window. Phoenix kept replaying that last moment with Jenny over and over again in her mind. And every time it always ended the same way...

_"Look, I may be traveling to Gotham, I don't know I just need to get away. I just...need to find myself." _

_"Jenny please, don't do this to me, don't leave me." _

And then she left. Every time she thought about it, she always left...

"How could she leave me?" tears then started falling down her face as she continued to look through the window, watching the rainfall, still remembering when her best friend left her.

* * *

**That was so sad. :( sorry bout that, but I needed to put a sad part in here, I thought that having Jenny leave would impact Phoenix in a great way, which it will in the future ;) So yea I want to thank everyone for reading, and NO the story is not over just this chapter ;) **

**I would like to shout out my girl, PurpleRawan for giving me and my story props in her story and for being a very supportive follower. So go read her story cause its real good! **

**Anyway I will update the next chapter within a week or so, anyway ciao my loves ;) **


	12. Wyatt: Part 1

**Phoenix; OMG I'm soo sorry guys I updated late I've just been really busy lately with school and junk, but for the ones who waited patiently, I greatly appreciate it, so anyway this chapter will include a time jump, and don't worry about not being able to figure out what happened between last chapter and this chapter, it will be expressed during the chapter, anywhoo Let's get on with the story!...**

3 months. 3 months is how long its been since Jenny left. its been 12 weeks since Phoenix last saw her best friend. It had been a, well different 3 months. Phoenix was depressed for a week after Jenny left, but she eventually got out of her slump with the help of all the titans, especially Starfire. Starfire told her that you have to keep moving forward even when loved ones leave us to go off on their own or if they betray us, that they just had to except the fact and hope that they do well and find what they are looking for on their journey. The first month felt slower than usual since she was still slightly upset, but then Robin started giving her more training time and exercises to take her mind off of things. She started training more with Raven, Robin and Starfire to try to get better at her speed and power manipulation. Which she did, she learned new tricks from some of Raven's books, and started practicing. The next two months flew by like a blur to her, she would come on some missions here and there, stay back on others, she did do some solo investigations at times and she even got a little closer to Cyborg. She felt safe and at home with the titans. With that said, it brings us back to Titans Tower where everything seems to be in a quiet or relaxed state with Robin and Starfire in the training room while Beast boy, Raven, Cyborg and Phoenix were chilling out in the common room.

"Hey Cy, what cha doing?" asked Phoenix who was sitting in a chair aimlessly tossing a fireball up and down

"Nothing much, just trying to fix BB's communicator since he broke it last time we fought Dr. Light." he then sent a small glare to the green changling on the couch who was napping in the form of a cat next to his girlfriend, who was reading. Phoenix chuckled slightly at his motioning. Suddenly the alarm went off, waking up the napping changling and scaring him back into his normal form. Robin and Starfire then ran into the room.

"What's going on Cy?" asked Robin

"A bank robbery by Mumbo on 56th street, says he's got hostages too." replied Cyborg typing on the dashboard.

"Man, I was in the middle of a good nap!" fumed Beast boy standing next to Raven now

"Alright team lets go, Phoenix you come too, we'll need you to help us get the hostages" said Robin. Phoenix nodded and then they all ran out the room.

* * *

When they got to the bank, they saw Mumbo using his wand to send money into his hat, while the hostages were all in a corner inside the bank tied up by a handkerchief.

"Alright team, I want Phoenix to go help the hostages, everyone else go after Mumbo, Phoenix we'll call you when we have secured Mumbo." Phoenix nodded as did everyone else.

"Alright, titans Go!" with that said, the Titans went after Mumbo and Phoenix headed straight for the hostages. When she got to the hostages they were all looking at her, fear shown in their eyes but there was one face she actually recognized. _"__Is that Wyatt?" _she thought, he looked at her squinted his eyes and then almost yelled her name if she hadn't spoken up.

"Ok I'm here to help, don't panic because then that makes my job harder." she smiled and then used her index finger as a small blow torch and burned the handkerchief. As the handkerchief slipped off of the people, she directed them to quietly sneak out the back, but one civilian decided to stick around a while. He then came up to her.

"Felicia is that you?" asked Wyatt. He couldn't recognize her because last month Felicia had cut her hair short and had been recommended by Robin, to start wearing a black mask. The only reason Wyatt suspected that it was truly Felicia was because of her voice and hazel eyes. She turned around and looked at him carefully.

"Wyatt?" she hadn't seen Wyatt, well anyone from Thomasville in 3 months so she was starting to forget faces.

"Yea, wow you look...great" she blushed slightly

"Well you don't look too bad yourself." he blushed

"Where've you been all this time?" he now sounded worried and concerned. But before she could answer, She heard a voice call out to her.

"Hey Phoenix, We got ol' Mumbo locked up, come on let's go!" yelled Cyborg. Phoenix looked at Wyatt with a sad face and he looked at her confused.

"Wyatt I...I have to go." she said sadly

"Wait, when can I see you again?" he asked desperately

"How about later tonight at 8?" she said quickly

"Where?"

"Outside the Blue Flamingo Café" he nodded, she nodded back and ran back to meet up with her team. Once she met up with her team, they all started walking to the pizza parlor for a well deserved lunch. Phoenix couldn't keep the smile off her face as they entered the building. She had just seen Wyatt. She remembered his beautiful blonde hair and gorgeous green eyes that made just about any girl swoon. They all ordered their food but Phoenix was just too distracted to eat. Cyborg noticed the dazed and dreamy look in her eye and got suspicious.

"You alright Phoenix?" asked a confused Cyborg

"Yea you look a little zoned out there." said Beast boy

"Huh?...oh yea I'm fine just peachy." she then gave them a fake smile. Beast boy just shrugged his shoulders and continued eating, but Cyborg didn't want to give up so easily.

"Are you sure?...you were in that bank a while.." he said looking her up and down

"No really I'm fine, practically great!" she said with a smile, she looked at the clock on the nearby building, it read 2:30 pm. _"Good, I've got at least 5 hours to get ready to meet Wyatt, wait...do I really need 5 hours? I mean I haven't seen him in a long time, but last time I saw him...err, so much to think about."_ she was interrupted from her thoughts by Robin's voice.

"Ok guys me and Star are going to head to the police station to fill out some paperwork on the robbery, we'll meet you guys back at the tower." he took Star's hand and started to get up.

"Cool, well me and Rae are going to the carnival, so we might be back at the tower the same time you guys do." said Beast boy grabbing Raven's hand. The two couples then got out of their seats and went in opposite directions with Starfire and Robin walking east towards the police station and Beast boy and Raven walking west to the carnival, leaving Cyborg and Phoenix alone by themselves.

"Sooo, what do you wanna do?" asked Cyborg wanting to see if she wanted to hangout with him

"Well, I have to get ready to meet somebody later on, but I was thinking about heading back to the tower for now unless you wanted to do something?" replied Phoenix looking him in the eye. Cyborg had think and think fast, he wanted to spend some alone time with her but how? Then the idea hit him.

"Hey do you want to come with me to this really cool place?" Phoenix looked at him perplexed

"Uhh sure why not but where are we going?" he gave her a small smirk and a wink

"Girl you're just going to have to ride and see." she blushed and nodded. They headed to the T-car and started driving down the road.

About 2 hours into the trip, Phoenix was starting to wonder where they were going. After the first hour, she noticed that they had left the city. Now at hour two, she noticed that they were driving down the coastline of a white sandy beach. She looked out her window and noticed every now and again, one or two tourist or maybe a surfer surfing the waves, or even a family just hanging out. It relaxed her a bit to the point where she would've fallen asleep, if the car hadn't abruptly stopped. She looked at Cyborg and he just motioned for her to step outside. When she stepped out of the car, she immediately noticed that she was stepping on warm sand. She then started walking towards the ocean leaving Cyborg by the car to admire her. As she walked towards the water, she noticed how the tips of the waves glistened with the light of the almost setting sun. She saw the seagulls dive for fish and not far into the horizon, she saw a pod of dolphins jump in and out of the water. Phoenix smiled to herself. This was the perfect way to spend an afternoon.

Cyborg had stayed back to watch her expression. He loved the way she softly touched the water with her fingers, the way she walked along the beach with so much grace and tranquility. He still wasn't sure of how he felt about her. I mean if he thought about it real hard, he would notice that he preferred her company over anybody else's, he loves the sound of her laugh and he tries to protect her from harms way even though she is a good fighter. He started to realize that he sounded just like Beast boy when he was trying to explain to him about how much he liked Raven and he was acting the same way both Robin and Beast boy do when it comes to Raven and Starfire fighting crime. But he loved the feeling, he loved being able to protect her and be there for her, even though she comes to Raven and Beast boy more than anybody when it comes to advice. The first time he held her, he thought he was floating on cloud nine. Who says he couldn't hold her again. He then slowly walked up behind her and grabbed her hand and interlocked their fingers. She jumped a little at first but then turned around to face him.

"Cyborg, this place is...beautiful." he blushed and looked out towards the horizon

"Yea I know, I used to come here to think... its real relaxing here." she then released herself of his grip and started walking back down the shore. He then tried to catch up with her but before he could, She shifted into a Phoenix and flew off.

"Wait Phoenix where are you going?!" he shouted to the bird. the bird flew to the T-car and shifted back into a human again. She then looked out towards the metal man and gave him a sympathetic look.

"I have to go...I've got to meet an old friend of mine somewhere, I'll meet you back at the tower." she gave him a small salute and then shifted into a phoenix and flew off towards the city. All Cyborg could do was watch the little bird fly farther and farther away from him. _"Man, I was so close!" _he thought as he headed for the T-car.

* * *

Phoenix was now on her way to the Blue Flamingo Café to meet Wyatt. She was so excited to see him, that she flew as fast as she could. Now her and Wyatt had a very rocky yet very unique history. She had know him ever since seventh grade when he first came to her school. He wasn't as cute as he was now but he was a great guy. He would sit by her in almost every class and lunch, he always defended her when she was being bullied and he was one the greatest friends she ever had, but all that changed when they started their first year of high school. He had matured so much over the summer that Phoenix had a hard time trying not to stare at him. She had changed too of course, she had come from glasses and a slight lisp, to this grown, tall, and graceful young woman and he had a hard time trying not to hit on her. They eventually went out and for five months everything was great, until that one day she would never forget...

"Phoenix?!" she was snapped from her thoughts as she heard that familiar voice call out to her. She looked down and saw that Wyatt was standing next to the Café and was waving at her. She then swooped down and shifted back into her human form right in front of him.

"Wow, that's a cool trick." He said smiling at her.

"Thanks, I wanted to make it here on time." she said smiling back and slightly blushing

"Well it's only like 7:30 so I guess we're both early." he chuckled

"Wait, how did you know it was me?...you know as the bird?" she was slightly confused

"Oh, well I was looking up at the sky, and in the distance I saw this orange flying thing and I thought, 'hey that could be Felicia' so I called you to make sure."

"Oh ok cool, so do you want to go inside?" she said pointing to the door.

"Uhh sure why not." they both then walked into the café, ordered their drinks and sat down. Phoenix had ordered a caramel coffee and Wyatt ordered a small latte'. Wyatt wanted to know where his ex-bestfriend had been all this time, so for right now he just wanted answers.

"Soo." he started off. "What happened to you a few months ago, I hadn't seen you since you left school that one Wednesday ago." Phoenix looked up at him from her drink and heaved a sigh.

"Well, me and Jenny were sort of in a little accident..." she started to trail off. He looked at her with a calm expression but deep down he was full of fear and concern.

"What happened?"

"It's a long story, but the bottom line is that I got fire powers and that I live with the Teen Titans now." she said with a straight face.

"Ok, so when are you coming back home?" she looked at him surprised. Had he really just asked when she was coming back home, even though she clearly just said that she _lived_ with the titans now.

"What do you mean when am I coming back home?" she was now a little aggravated

"You know what I mean, Felicia everybody misses you, your mom misses you, your grandparents miss you, even Toby misses you! You need to come back home." she raised an eyebrow at him. He took her hand, but she took it back out of his.

"Wyatt I'm not going home, when you get back to town, tell my mom that I'm ok." his jaw almost dropped. She stood up put her money on the table and walked out of the small restaurant. Wyatt soon followed. He quickly caught up to her and grabbed her arm making her turn around in shock.

"Felicia, your not leaving me again, I love you too much for that to happen again." he said with a straight face. Phoenix's eyes then started to tear up and she turned her head the other way.

"You can't possibly love me if your with that Linda crap." he then brought her face back to face his. she looked at him softly.

"I don't love her Felicia, I love you honest." she shook her head.

"NO Wyatt, I saw you two kissing behind the staircase when I was going to class, I thought we had something real...I couldn't even look you in the eye after that." she said crying.

"Fi, that was a bet, it meant nothing to me honest." he said holding her in his arms now.

"Do you believe me?" he asked. She looked him in the eye and slowly nodded.

"Good, I'm glad." he then lifted her chin up slightly and softly kissed her on the lips. She was so happy to be back in his arms that she kissed him right back. His soft lips against hers had made her forget about all the sadness and depression that she had felt since Jenny left. When he pulled away, she looked at him happily.

"Just like old times accept, even better." he then winked at her and placed a quick kiss on her lips before letting her go and heading towards his motorcycle.

"When can I see you again?" she shouted towards the motorcycle. He smiled and lifted the helmet off.

"Maybe...tomorrow?" he asked hoping on the bike. She nodded.

"Great! I'll see you later then torch." she laughed and waved goodbye. He started up his bike and then drove off down the street into the distance. She smiled to herself and shifted into her phoenix form, heading back to the tower, excited to tell her friends about the wonderful evening she just had.

When she got back to the tower, she noticed that the common room was pretty empty. She was trying to think about who she should tell about her evening with Wyatt. She started walking down the hallway going nowhere in particular.

_"Robin?" _she thought passing by his room and stopping. _"Nah, he'll probably just give me a lecture about relationships between heroes and non-heroes." _she then continued walking down the hallway. She then passed by Cyborg's room and immediately just kept walking knowing this was not something she should talk to him about. Then she came upon Beast boy's room.

_"Maybe...but he might not be interested and this is more like girl talk." _instantly she thought of the perfect person to talk to.

_"Starfire!"_ she thought excitedly. She then quickly ran down the hallway towards the tameranian's room. Now Starfire was in her room reading a magazine and playing with silkie. Suddenly she heard a sudden soft knock at her door. She raised an eyebrow but walked towards her door. When she opened it and saw Phoenix with a big grin on her face she was immediately curious and happy to see her.

"Friend Phoenix! what are doing here? Do you need something?" she asked

"Well I kind of wanted to tell you something important, but if your busy then I'll come back another time..."

"No, no I was not busy please sit and share with me this news that you eagerly wish to tell." she then motioned for her to sit on her bed. Phoenix then walked into the room and sat on the edge of Starfire's bed. Starfire then took on the bed as well.

"So please do the spilling of the beans!" said Starfire eager to hear the news

"Well there's this guy..."

"Oooo! and what is this guy's name that which you speak of?" Phoenix blushed

"His name is...Wyatt." she said trying to control her laughter. Starfire was slightly confused

"Who is this Wyatt that you speak of?"

* * *

**Who is Wyatt? jk jk ;) I know who he is! anyway I have to tell y'all something. Ok, so sorry to say this but Wyatt will be another 2-parter. I know I know, "But Phoenixfire, you already have 3 2-parters!" I know! well I wasn't intending this to be a double parter but It just sorta happened because I wanted you guys to be able to compare her relationships with Cyborg and Wyatt. So it is my fault. I'm also sorry for updating late, I've been really busy this week and had absolutely no time to update last weekend which I would have.**

**Anyway I want to shout out my girl, PurpleRawan she's a great supporter of my story and I absolutely love hers so keep writing girl cause I'm still reading ;) **

**and I want to shout out Xx WonderBoy Xx, thank you for following my story and I miss talking to you from my phone too ;) **

**So anyway loves, I will update the next few chapters by next week since it will be my spring break ;D so yea, expect the next few chapters between this weekend and next week. Soo keep reading cause its hopefully just getting good ;) see y'all later and ciao ;) **


	13. Wyatt: Part 2

**Phoenix; Hey guys! so I want to apologize again for another two-parter, I made it because the chapter would've been too long so I was all what the heck. So anyway keep reading and I hope that you're enjoying the story :) Anyway... lets get on with the story. **

"So that is what a Wy-att is!" said Starfire cheerfully. Phoenix had just explained her entire afternoon to Starfire. As she told her about her beach trip with Cyborg and her reunion with Wyatt, Starfire was secretly comparing both guy's feelings toward Phoenix and thinking of which one seemed genuine. Now based off of what Phoenix was telling her, Wyatt had done something terrible to her in the past and was now trying to apologize and get forgiveness, and Cyborg has 'the feelings' for Phoenix and she as well for him but, As soon as Wyatt came, she seemed to forget about her time with Cyborg and how she felt about him. This confused Starfire. How can one person start falling in love with one person but, when their ex shows up, they forget everything about the person they have true feelings for? Starfire saw how excited she was to talk to her because every time she mentioned either guy's name, her hair would spark. Starfire was a little worried for her bed.

"So what do you think I should do?" asked Phoenix hopeful. Starfire thought about it for a moment. She wanted to tell her how much Cyborg likes her but that would be wrong on her part. She also wanted to say how it was a little suspicious about how Wyatt just happened to be at the bank when she was there, now she was starting to sound like Robin. Star chuckled at this.

"Well friend, I believe that you need to decide who you care about more, Cyborg or this Wy-att person." said Star sensibly. Phoenix nodded.

"But I don't know who to choose, I mean I like Cyborg a lot and I love spending time with him but, I haven't seen Wyatt in a long time and he just told me that he loved me." Starfire walked with Phoenix to the door and grabbed her hands.

"Don't worry, you'll figure out who to choose." Star then smiled at her and Phoenix smiled back. Star then gave her a hug.

"Thanks Star I appreciate the talk, really." she smiled at her as the door opened

"Anytime friend, goodnight!" Phoenix nodded and walked towards her room.

* * *

The next morning was pretty calm, basically normal except, the fact that Phoenix didn't come down for breakfast. This confused all of the titans except Starfire. She figured that Phoenix would be in her room trying to contemplate her situation and how to choose the best option. When asked where Phoenix was, Starfire simply said that she was in her room thinking.

In Phoenix's room, Phoenix was staring up at her ceiling just...thinking. She thought about Wyatt, her family, the titans, Cyborg and even Jenny. She really did like Cyborg but, when Wyatt came, all her memories and feelings for him resurfaced and she could barely remember who Cyborg was. Wyatt was such a goof when they were kids, they would laugh and joke around, and talk about the craziest things. She missed those days when they were just friends, because once they started dating everything seemed to change and not for the better. The relationship started off right but when you add high school drama and a couple of jealous girls and hormonally crazy boys, it results in your boyfriend cheating on you with your rival. And for what? some stupid bet? Phoenix became even angrier just thinking about what happened.

_"He cheated on me for a stupid bet? that doesn't even make sense! I mean Wyatt's not that stupid." _she shook her head at the thought. _"Cyborg would never do that."_ Cyborg. The thought of her favorite metallic friend made her smile. She loved the way he treated her. He was always so protective of her like she was a precious daisy. She knew she had a small crush on him, but she wasn't sure if he felt the same way. I mean what if he was protective because she was the youngest on the team, with her being seventeen, Raven and Beast boy were nineteen, Robin and Starfire were twenty and Cyborg was twenty-one. She was happy that they didn't baby her but she sometimes still felt insecure when in battle because they were all very mature, well maybe not all, but most of the and she was the powerful yet young and inexperienced one. She sighed and looked at her digital clock.

"9:18 am" she looked back up at the ceiling and let out a loud groan. Suddenly her phone rang.

"Hello?" she asked confused. She looked at the caller id but it said 'Blocked'

"Hey Fi, its me Wyatt." she half smiled

"Oh, hi Wyatt what's up?" she said cheerfully,

"I wanted to see if you could meet me at the park." he sounded slightly nervous

"Uhh, sure when?"

"Can you be here in like five minutes?" she raised an eyebrow

"Why is something wrong?" she asked nervously

"No! no, I just need to see you."

"Oh ok, well I guess I'll be there in like ten minutes."

"Cool, see you then."

"Alright see you-" He hung up before she could mutter her last word.

"Well that was rude." she said to herself as she made her way out of her room. "What's his problem anyway." As she was walking down the hallway, she ran into Robin.

"Hey Phoenix we didn't see you at breakfast, you ok?" he asked slightly concerned. She nodded

"Yea I was just thinking about stuff, plus I wasn't all that hungry." she answered as she kept walking

"Where are you going?" he asked noticing that she was walking towards the door.

"Oh I'm meeting a friend at the park, don't worry I'll keep my communicator on and I'll be back in like an hour or so." she waved and left. Robin just raised an eyebrow and headed back to the common room. Once there, he saw that the whole team was there relaxing as usual.

"Hey girls, did Phoenix tell you guys anything about her having a friend in town?" asked Robin looking at the only two females in the room. Raven, who was reading, shook her head no but Starfire looked around.

"Well she did tell me about this boy last night." said Star who was reading a magazine in a chair. Everyone looked at her confused but Beast boy was the first to speak up.

"What boy?" asked Beast boy with a small hint of concern

"Yea _what boy?_" asked Cyborg with more jealousy than concern in his tone

"She mentioned last night that she had met an ex-boyfriend of hers and that he wanted to do the rekindling of past relations with her." Robin pondered this for a moment but this new information angered Cyborg greatly. How dare this punk come try to take his girl. Wait, _his_ girl? Besides that, Cyborg thought about all the danger she could be in which made him even more angry and worried.

"Maybe we should track her com signal just in case." said Raven looking at Robin.

"Yea I think that would be best, just in case something happens to her communicator we can see where it was last spotted." Everyone nodded. "Cy I need you to-"

"Already on it Rob." said Cyborg typing on his right arm.

* * *

Phoenix was on her way to the park. She decided to fly her normal speed seeing that she was in no rush to see him, because he didn't say if it was important or not. She was still confused about why Wyatt wanted to meet her right now. He seemed a little antsy on the phone, which confused her even more. As she neared the park, she saw Wyatt siting on a park bench looking around. She landed behind a tree and shifted back to her human form. When Wyatt saw her approaching, he smiled and walked up to her.

"Hey torch, what's up?" he asked nicely. she gave him a weak smile and waved.

"Hey, so what's going on?" she asked casually. he then grabbed her hands and kissed them.

"Felicia I wanted to ask you something." she raised an eyebrow at him but he held her hands close to his chest.

"W-What is it?" she asked nervously

"Run away with me." she just stared at him wide eyed.

"Fi?"

"..."

"Felicia?"

"What?, Why?" was all she could get out. He just pulled her close, her hands still being held by his.

"Fi, I've missed you so much. You don't even understand. After you went missing, I thought it was my fault, I thought u ran away because you hated me. I've been searching for you for 2 months and once I found you I knew that this would be my only chance to ask you to be with me." He looked at her with pleading and sincere eyes. She looked at him shocked and speechless.

"But Wyatt, I'm with the Titans, I just can't leave them." this frustrated Wyatt, but he wasn't about to give up just yet.

"You don't need them Fi, you'll have me. We'll travel the world, get married and maybe even our kids-" her jaw dropped

"What! did you just say that I didn't need them?!" she had snatched her hands out of his grip and was now furious with him.

"You don't! you really think that some stuck up superheroes actually care about you!?" she took a couple steps back and looked at him like he was a monster, tears threatening to run down her face.

"I need to go." she mumbled starting to walk past him.

"Where are you going?" he shouted towards her angrily.

"Wyatt, I don't ever want to see your rotten face again. You've disrespected my family and you expect me to just swoon over you and leave them, for what? to travel the world with you? you must be stupider than I thought." His jaw dropped, but then rage soon filled his body and he stepped in front of Phoenix preparing to slap her; but before his hand could touch her face, her hand grabbed his and pushed him backwards making him fall over. She then continued to saunter past him. Before she left, she looked back at his astonished face.

"Oh, and if you _ever_ try to touch me again, I will incinerate your arm off." she then shifted into a Phoenix and flew off towards the tower.

* * *

It had been an hour since Phoenix came back to the tower. Everyone seemed to notice her shaking structure as she walked into the common room, got a bottle of water and left to the roof. Now everybody wanted to try to help her but, Starfire recommended that Cyborg go talk to her, since they were becoming so close. So here was Cyborg standing outside the door that lead to the roof where he knew Phoenix was hiding. _"Alright, we can do this, we can do this." _he took a deep breath and opened the door.

Phoenix was sitting on the edge of the roof with her head on her knees, as she looked out towards the city. Cyborg came over towards her and took a seat next to her. As soon as he sat down, Phoenix noticed his presence and almost jumped but relaxed slightly knowing that it was just him.

"So...what happened." he asked trying to start off the conversation right.

"He...wanted me to go with him." she muttered not daring to look him in the eye.

"Go with him where?" she sighed

"He wanted me to leave the team and travel the world with him." Cyborg drew a fist but then reminded himself that he needed to relax and so he unclenched his fist.

"Why? he knows this is your home right?" she nodded

"He claimed that he loved me..." she then put her head in her knees. Cyborg then pulled her close, giving her a hug.

"I used to think that he was the only one who truly loved me...because no else has really ever liked me like that." tears were now flowing down. She then rested her head on his shoulder.

"Now I know that's not true." he said bringing her chin up to face him

"How?" she asked with tearful eyes.

"Because we love you, you've been with us, what three months? and you already have five people who love you and care a lot. That sounds like a lot of love if ya ask me." he gave her a small smile and she smiled back.

"And I think that some of us love you just a little bit more than the others." he gave her a smirk and leaned in and she followed.

"Oh?, well I'd love to know who that some one is..." they were now inches away from each other's faces. As he kissed her, she felt fireworks go off in her stomach. His lips were soft and smooth, as they connected with hers. She was so happy, that she deepened the kiss making Cyborg moan slightly. She chuckled slightly at this, but then he pulled away giving her a big smile.

"You know, I know grown women who can't kiss like that." said Cyborg standing up. Phoenix chuckled

"Thanks." she smiled sheepishly as he was making his way towards the door.

"Wait where are you going?" she asked, he turned around and gave her a wink

"Hope you feel a lot better now Phoenix, 'cause that's what I came up here to do." he then walked through the door leaving Phoenix there to cope with her newfound feelings. But she just blushed madly thinking about how great the kiss was. The more she thought of it, the more her hair caught on fire. She noticed this and quickly put it out and then started laughing. With all this energy, she then shifted into her phoenix form and flew around the tower.

Raven and Beast boy were in their room meditating and watching tv. Beast boy's ears twitched and he looked towards the window and saw Phoenix flying around the tower screeching and cawing.

"Hey Rae, look." He pointed to the window and nudged her. She looked towards the window and raised an eyebrow. He looked at her.

"What do you think got into her?" he asked as she went back to meditating.

"Whatever it was, she must have liked it very much because it looks like she's not going to shift back for a while." He nodded and snuggled up next to her. He then shifted into a wolf and dozed off into a nap.

_"Great, he forgot to turn off the tv again." _thought Raven as she rolled her eyes. she then used her magic to turn off the tv and continued with her meditation, all the while, hearing a screech every now and again from a very happy bird outside.

* * *

**Well that was great! So anyway I bet you guys have noticed that I changed Phoenix's age to 17. Now I changed it because I thought that she was a little _too_ young for Cyborg so I just made her 17 so that there wouldn't be a huge age difference between the two. So anyway, Expect the next chapter to come out between this weekend and next weekend. And don't worry, there won't be any more two parters for a while ;) **

**Well I hope y'all keep reading! so ciao ;)**


	14. A Quick visit from Titans East

**Phoenix; Hey guys! I'm so so sorry that I haven't posted in a while, I've been really busy and I'll be extra busy this week too so I might not post the next chapter for another two or three weeks so be patient with me. And**** I just wanted to quickly thank all the people who follow my story, I really appreciate it and I hope you guys like it. Now let's continue on with the story! BTW- I don't own teen titans ;)**

It was a beautiful day in Jump City, the sun was shining, the flowers were in bloom and our favorite team of teenage superheroes were just getting back from fighting Plasmus and everyone was pretty pumped. Now this had been the first time that Phoenix had seen Plasmus so she was pretty surprised to see that he was a giant slime monster.

"So that monster, Plasmus, is a giant blob of slime?!" exclaimed Phoenix walking into the common room, trailing behind the other titans.

"Yea pretty much, except there's a person in the giant blob of slime." explained Robin sitting on a stool. Now everyone was pretty dirty from dealing with Plasmus since the giant slime creature shot its goo at them. Luckily for them, Cyborg had designed special showers for each of the titans that helped get the slime off.

"Yea and he's usually not that angry, which was weird." said Beast boy who was looking at his clothes with a disgusted face. Suddenly the monitor screen started to ring and then a message popped up.

"It says that Titans East is calling." explained Cyborg typing on the dashboard

"Ok, answer it." said Robin. Cyborg then pressed some buttons and then Bumblebee's face showed up on the screen.

"Hey y'all! it's been awhile." beamed the heroine on the other side of the screen. All the Titans gave their own signature greeting with Starfire giving her an enthusiastic wave, Raven waving her hand in the air acknowledging her presence, Beast boy giving an excited 'what's up dude!', Robin with a head nod and Cyborg with the usual 'hey girl.' Bee smiled at all her friends until she laid eyes upon Phoenix who was just sitting in the chair next to Raven tossing a fire ball up and down.

"Umm Robin, you know there's another person in your tower right?" asked Bee who raised an eyebrow at the younger girl. Phoenix looked up at the screen and smiled.

"Yes Bee, this is Phoenix, she's our trainee." Phoenix waved and Bee smiled.

"Well hey girl! You should've told us that she was y'alls new trainee, I wouldn't have given her that look." Phoenix and the rest of the titans chuckled.

"Oh! you know what, we might just come visit y'all and give miss Phoenix here a proper greeting!" said Bee giving a huge grin. Robin thought about it for a moment.

"I don't know Bee...it seems a little last minute don't you think?" asked Robin hoping that she would change her mind, but Bee raised her eyebrows at him like she had misunderstood.

"Last minute?!, what are you talking about? we come over there on short notice all the time!"

"I know but-"

"But what?, Do you not want us to meet your new friend?, Are you embarrassed of us Robin?" Robin sighed. In the background on Bee's side, you could hear a large crash of pots and pans. Robin winced

"No it's just that-"

"Just what?, You know what, we're on our way, we'll be there by 8." Robin just gave up trying to get his message across to her.

"Fine we'll be here." Starfire clapped in the background and Phoenix just chuckled. Bee smirked.

"Glad we could be invited, Hey guys! we're heading over to Jump for a quick visit!" yelled Bee to the other occupants of her tower who were not in the view of the monitor. In the background you heard cheering a what sounded like a smart remark to Bee.

"Unless you want to go to the next city council sponsored ball, I suggest you get your arrow-firing butt upstairs and start packing cuz we leave in 20 min!" yelled Bee to the other occupant.

"We'll see ya soon Robin." said Bee waving at the screen and then hanging up. When she hung up Robin looked at his team and shrugged his shoulders. Phoenix just chuckled.

"So I'm guessing she's the leader." said Phoenix with a smirk

"Yep and they will be here in about...3 hours." replied Cyborg leaning back in his chair.

"I am so excited to see friend BumbleBee and the rest of the Titans east!" exclaimed Starfire hovering in the air with her hands together.

"Yea we haven't seen them in a while, it'll be good to see Aquadude and Speedy." said Beast boy, Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Did you really just call Aqualad, Aquadude?" asked Raven looking at Beast boy strangely

"Yea..." said Beast boy cautiously. Raven could only shake her head.

Three hours passed by pretty quickly for the titans, especially for Phoenix. She was slightly nervous about meeting the Titans East. Phoenix had heard about them when they had come to watch over the city a couple years ago, but she had never seen pictures or seen them in person before. When the common room doors slid open, she saw Bee, but then she saw four other people that she had never seen before.

"Hey Y'all! we're here" shouted Bee as her and the other Titans east members walked in. Beast boy was the first one to greet them, followed by Cyborg, Raven, Starfire, and Robin.

"Hey guys, long time no see." greeted Beast boy to their guests

"Hey B! It's good to see you"

"Hola chico beastia!"

"Hey weirdos"

"Hey y'all." said Aqualad, Mas and Menos, Speedy and Bumblebee as they walked in. After the two teams had greeted each other, Phoenix decided to introduce herself.

"Umm hi." said Phoenix giving a small wave to their guests. The four other male titans turned around and waved.

"Hi, I'm Aqualad, it's a pleasure to meet you Phoenix." Phoenix blushed a little.

"Pleasure to meet you too." he smiled

"Hey, names Speedy, best archer on the east side." said Speedy winking. Bumblebee just rolled her eyes.

"¡Hola! somos Mas y Menos!"* The twins waved and Phoenix smiled

"Oye chicos, cómo fue el viaje aquí"* the twins mouths dropped

"Hablas a Español?!"* Phoenix nodded and they grinned back. Everyone else watched with amazement.

"Girl, you speak Spanish?!" asked Bee looking at her

"Yea, I'm Columbian and Italian so I speak Spanish pretty fluently." answered Phoenix

"Cool." said Speedy "Now you can tell me what these to devils are saying behind my back." he then shot a small glare at the twins.

"Well now that everybody's all acquainted with one another, let's watch a movie!" said Beast boy hopping on the couch and turning on the tv. As everyone was going over to their seats, Phoenix decided to take some time to notice key features about the eastern titans. She noticed Bee's slightly aggressive but loving leadership skills, Aqualad's quiet and calm demeanor, Speedy's cockiness and Mas and Menos's love for their friends. She figured that Bee must be the same age as Cyborg and that the two might have had a history seeing as to how they respond to each other. If they did or used to have a thing going on, then she did not want to be in the middle of it. The good thing was that nobody knew that her and Cyborg were a 'thing' yet.

But now she wasn't sure if she still wanted to be a 'thing' with Cyborg anymore. She did care deeply about him, it was just the fact that he has plenty of people in his past who probably still care about him a lot and that he may care about them the same way. She just wished she knew what to do. She didn't want to break his heart, but then again, she didn't really need a romantic relationship right now seeing that she's only been on the team for three months. Maybe if she just...

"Hey Phoenix, you goin' to watch the movie?" asked the cybertronic man. She snapped out of her thoughts and nodded.

"Yea I'm coming just going to get the popcorn." she walked into the kitchen thankful that someone had snapped her out of her thoughts.

* * *

**Hey! so yea I know pretty short chapter, and it wasn't all that good but the next one will be better. Anyway, **

***This is the translation of Phoenix and Mas and Menos's conversation- "Hi we are Mas and Menos"**

**she says-"Hey guys how was the trip here" **

**and they say-"You speak Spanish?" **

**and that's it! so anyway I hope you guys keep reading because I plan to make the next chapters a lot better than this one! oh and If you've read or reading PurpleRawan's story, please be patient cuz she's having trouble updating her story so please have patience cuz she's trying her hardest. Well that's all the news I got for today I will talk to you guys later ciao! ;)**


	15. Slade's Return

**Phoenix; OMG guys it's been so long! I'm soo sorry, my mind has just been other places lately and I've been trying to get my grades up since its the final stretch! So anyway I've been thinking about ending the story a little sooner than expected so instead of 20 or 30 chapters, I may just go up to 19 or 18 chapters. I've been on this really bad writers block lately so please be patient with me. Anyway I hope y'all enjoy the story!...**

"Uhh guys I could use a little help here!" shouted Phoenix as she was being attacked by many angry rabbits sent to her by the infamous Mumbo Jumbo. They had been fighting Mumbo for a couple hours and everyone was pretty confused about how he became so strong. But he wasn't the only villain they were dealing with sadly. It seemed as though him, Johnny Rancid and Control Freak had unexpectedly decided to team up just to cause some random chaos.

"I'll be there as soon as I deal with the nerd!" replied Beast boy who was busy dodging attacks from Control Freak who had animated nearby mailboxes and lamppost to attack him. He was the only one within hearing range to call for assistance from since everyone else was dealing with Johnny and his giant mechanical dog. After taking down the animated objects in T-rex form, he then went for Control Freak. Deciding that he didn't want to be dinosaur food, Control Freak surrendered.

"Please Please don't eat me!" whimpered Control Freak as T-rex BB looked at him. He then shifted back down to his human form and cuffed him. Mumbo happened to glance over from where he was and saw that one of his fellow companions had been sustained and glared.

"Are you serious Control Freak?! We haven't even completed the mission and you've already been captured, what a shame." Mumbo shook his head. Phoenix overheard this while trying not to get eaten by the bunnies and realized that there was something she didn't know. Luckily for her, Beast boy had come to her aid and was now helping her fight off the rabbits.

"I'm going after Mumbo, watch my back." she whispered over to him while she was throwing fire balls at the massive creatures. He nodded and turned into a wooly mammoth and hit many of them with his trunk. She saw Mumbo looking towards the roof of one of the nearby buildings like he was waiting for orders. She then shot a fire dagger towards his hat making it fall off of his head and catch on fire. Mumbo's attention was then directed to the burning hat behind him.

"MY HAT!" he quickly shot some water from the flower on his coat and put the hat out. He then gave a relieved sigh as he picked up his now singed hat. But before he could turn around, a large fire rope wrapped around him and he dropped his hat. Phoenix walked up to him looking him dead in the eye and made the rope hover so that she could see him without having to look down.

"Soo, Mumbo, do you want to tell me what this 'mission' of yours is since I think it involves the Nerd and the crazy mechanic." she said calmly

"Oh I'd love to, right after oh...how about never." he replied with a smile on his face.

"You know Mumbo, I heard that burns hurt, depending on how you get burned." she then formed a fire knife and twirled it around in front of him. He seemed a little scared but not enough to budge.

"Your little knife trick isn't going to make this magician talk." he said sticking his tongue out. She raised an eyebrow

"Ok, then I guess I should show you this new trick that I'm working on." she then chanted a spell and then used her powers to conjure up a tiger made of fire. The tiger roared causing Mumbo to tremble. The fire animal came up to Phoenix and nudged and licked her and then glared at Mumbo.

"This is Fiamma, isn't she pretty." Mumbo nodded trying not to anger the teenage fire bender and her pet.

"So, you still not want to tell me the mission." she smirked as Fiamma growled at Mumbo. Just then, the rest of the titans came over to check on her.

"Good job on catching Mumbo Phi." said Cyborg. Feeling something warm beside her, Raven noticed the flaming tiger standing next to her

"I see you've been practicing that spell I showed you." Raven said in a slightly impressed tone.

"Yea I decided that I had a good reason to try it out today right Mumbo?" she said mischievously looking at the entrapped villain.

"Oh course! why wouldn't anyone want to threaten a poor old villain with a ferocious beast made of fire." Mumbo replied sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"Ok, so Phoenix why were you threatening Mumbo?" asked Robin putting handcuffs on the villain.

"Because as me and BB were fighting off his little friends, I noticed him looking up at the building tops like he was waiting for instructions and when Beast Boy had captured Control Freak" Beast boy gave a small grin " Mumbo saw and then said that they hadn't completed the 'mission' yet." replied Phoenix. Robin looked at the building tops and noticed a shadowy figure standing and watching them.

"Guys, someone's watching us act normal." whispered Robin looking back at his team. Mumbo gulped knowing that the shadow figure that Robin saw must have been his boss. But as soon as Robin looked back to the building, just like a ghost, the figure had disappeared. Robin sighed and looked at Mumbo.

"Mumbo tell us what you know." Robin said sternly

"I don't know anything." said the villain smugly

"Phoenix..." Phoenix then signaled for Fiamma to attack Mumbo. The tiger was just about to strike the blue magician with its flaming paw when...

"Alright! I'll tell you what I know." yelled Mumbo fear evident in his voice. Phoenix smirked and withdrew her pet.

"Ok so this weird shadow man hired the three of us to cause some damage around town and to rob random places you know, general criminal stuff. When we asked him what we would get in return he offered us a large stack of mulla! and you know how us evil masterminds can't resist ourselves a good payment."

"I wouldn't call you three _masterminds, _petty convicts maybe but not masterminds." replied Raven in her monotone.

"Anyway...we agreed to help the creepy dude out and he even gave us this little shot that gave our powers a little boost as you can tell. But he also told us to make sure that we keep you all distracted, but we obviously didn't do that because _one of us got caught._" he glared at Control Freak who was sitting inside a cage made out of dark energy sulking.

"Please finish your tale for us Mumbo." asked Starfire eager yet curious to hear the end.

"I will, just because you asked so nicely unlike these ruffians who threatened me." the blue spell caster looked at Robin and Phoenix. " So like I was saying, he said that his master plan would take some time to complete so he wanted us to distract you all and keep you preoccupied while he finishes up."

"When will he unleash his master plan?" asked Robin sternly

"I don't know, he wouldn't tell us. All he said was to cause some mayhem here and there and try not to get caught that's it honest, Magician's honor." said the magician raising up a gloved hand. Fiamma clawed at the hand making it disappear.

"You know, I'm getting sick and tired of your little 'pet' there miss flames." said Mumbo glaring at the tiger.

"Ok so we know why they were attacking downtown, but what I want to know is who this mystery ring leader is that seems to be planning something big." said Robin completely ignoring Mumbo's last comment.

"Yea and why he sent those three morons to distract us, even with enhanced powers, they still couldn't beat us." replied Cyborg pointing to Control Freak and Mumbo.

"Speaking of morons, where's the third one?" asked Phoenix looking for the crazy mechanic

"Once we had him unconscious, I teleported him straight to jail." replied Raven.

"So what are we going to do with the other two?" asked Beast Boy

"Phoenix and Star, I need you two to take Mumbo and Control Freak to the detainment center and make sure they are under strict lockdown since their powers were enhanced." ordered Robin. The two girls nodded, with Phoenix and Fiamma putting Mumbo on a hovering fire platform and Starfire carrying Control Freak.

"Now the rest of us need to head back to the tower and try to track down this shadow man who apparently wants us out of the way." said Robin.

* * *

After dropping off the two villains, Starfire and Phoenix were flying, well hovering in Phoenix's case, through downtown heading back to the tower. As the two girls were flying side-by-side in the sky, Starfire wondered how Phoenix and Wyatt had been doing since she last heard about him. Sure, she hadn't heard his name for quite some time now but she figured that Phoenix just didn't like talking about her love life with anyone.

"So friend Phoenix..." started Starfire trying to start the conversation off

"Hmmm." said Phoenix looking towards her alien teammate

"I was wondering how you and your friend the Wy-att had been." Phoenix looked away from her and slightly grumbled to herself. She hated that name and the person behind it

"So you and him have not been the okay?" she asked slightly confused. Phoenix looked at her and sighed

"He wanted me to run away with him and travel the world and I said no." Starfire looked at her still slightly broken hearted friend and gave an understanding smile

"So why did you not go with him?" Phoenix looked at her wondering why she would ask that, even though the answer was obvious.

"Why I didn't?" Starfire had turned around and was looking out towards the town.

"Yes, why did you not go with him? When you first told me about him, you made it seem like he was the lunar planet and the burning piles of gas to you." Phoenix raised an eyebrow trying to figure out what she said, and then finally understood.

"Oh you mean moon and stars, and I mean yea I guess he was, he used to mean everything to me but when he said that you guys didn't need me and that you weren't my family, I realized that he didn't really care about my feelings so I just left and didn't look back." Starfire flew next to her and put her hand on her shoulder as Phoenix looked at her.

"I understands what it feels like when you care about someone and they share those feelings but they do not have your best interest in mind."

"Who would do that to you Star? Your like the nicest person I've ever met." she said surprised

"Well I used to know this boy back on my planet named Mil'andrs , me and him were the greatest of friends, even our knorfkas were good friends, but when he found out that I was a princess and had to rule Tamaran, he immediately stopped talking to me and I have not seen or heard from him since."

"But why?" asked Phoenix intrigued

"He said that being friends with a princess would be too complicated and that we would never be able to hang out because I would be to busy, so he suggested that we just not be friends at all despite how much we cared for each other."

"Wow, I'm sorry about that Star." she said solemnly

"It is alright Phoenix, I have made plenty of friends since my arrival to earth, including you." Phoenix smiled "So I have nothing to be the 'down' for." Phoenix chuckled. The two girls then continued on their way back home, little did they know that the rest of the trip home would not be as smooth as the beginning.

On a building top not far from where Phoenix and Starfire where, a ghostly figure was standing there watching the two girls fly home. He then smiled to himself as he pressed a small blue button on a remote he had in his hand.

"This will be quite enjoyable." said the mystery man as he watched hundreds of robots come out of the alleys and sewers towards the two heroines. While the girls were just chatting away about past friendships, a red laser shot Starfire in the back knocking her to the ground. Phoenix turned around to see hundreds of robots aiming and shooting at her. She quickly flew down beside Starfire and put up a fire dome.

"Starfire are you ok?!" she asked frantically. The tamaranean girl sat up seeming to be perfectly fine.

"Yes friend I am unharmed, are you the okay?" asked Starfire getting off of the ground and looking at Phoenix

"Yea I'm fine, for some reason there are hundreds of robots out there attacking us, good thing I put up this dome." she replied looking at her temporary shield.

"How long will this shield hold?" asked Starfire charging up her starbolts.

"Not very long, I can barely keep it together now, we need to call the others quickly cause we're obviously outnumbered." Starfire nodded and Phoenix pulled out her communicator. Raven and Beast boy's faces soon appeared on the screen seeing that they were the only ones in the common room.

"Hey Phoenix what's up?" said Beast boy

"Beast boy, we need help now! We've been ambushed by a random amount of robots and my shield can't hold anymore, we need back up!" in the background you could see the fire shield breaking and robots start heading for Phoenix while Starfire shot starbolts to hold them off. Raven and Beast jumped up looking at the screen wide eyed.

"I gotta go, GET ROBIN!" The screen then went fuzzy. Raven and Beast boy looked at each other.

"You get Robin and Cy and I'll teleport over there to help them." said Raven. Beast boy nodded and took off down the hallway as a falcon.

Phoenix and Starfire were trying their hardest to fight off the robots but, every time they destroyed a decent amount of them, more would show up out of nowhere. Phoenix was fighting a robot when she missed and the robot hit her across the street. As she was struggling to get up, the robot walked over to her and aimed its laser cannon at her. Before it could hit her, the robot's arm was covered in dark energy and ripped off. Phoenix looked to her right to see Raven chanting her mantra and covering the entire robot in dark energy and flinging it right into a wall.

"Thanks." said Phoenix rubbing her arm.

"Anytime." said Raven helping her up

"Have you seen Starfire?" asked Phoenix looking around

"No, when I teleported, I came to the place where I felt your energy at. And it looks I came just in time or you probably would've been ashes by now." Phoenix grinned sheepishly. All of sudden, Phoenix saw a couple robots get tossed across the street by a giant green energy beam. Starfire looked around and once she saw Raven she hovered over to her and Phoenix and smiled.

"Oh thank X'hal that you have come to help us friend Raven!" said Starfire cheerfully. Just then Beast boy, Cyborg and Robin showed up looking around.

"What's going on around here?!" yelled Cyborg as he shot one of the robots with his sonic cannon

"We don't know! we were just on our way home, when one of those crazy robots shot Star right out of the sky and then started shooting at me." replied Phoenix throwing fire spears at more robots.

"This doesn't just happen, these have to belong to somebody." shouted Beast boy before shifting into a grizzly bear and attacking a nearby robot.

"Yea and I know exactly who." said Robin as he picked up the head of a robot which was painted half orange and half black. He looked up and saw a man on a nearby rooftop just watching all the chaos take place.

"Slade." said Robin to himself as he made his way to the rooftop. Phoenix noticed Robin go off to the rooftops and wanted to go with him, but knew she couldn't because she was needed to help the others. When Robin got to the top of the building, the man in question was standing next to a billboard, looking down at the ongoing battle with amusement.

"Slade." sneered Robin towards his most hated enemy. Slade turned around and smirked

"Hello Robin."

"Why are you doing this?" he then brought out his bow-staff but Slade just snickered

"All in good heart boy. You see, when you and your new _apprentice_ decided to influence and take _MY _apprentice away, I came to think that some well deserved revenge was in order don't you think?" Robin just glared at him and then charged at him. Every move that Robin made Slade would either block or dodge. Finally when Slade was too busy mocking his intelligence, that Robin ended up knocking Slade to the ground and pinning him there.

"Well done, you've finally pinned me." said Slade smirking. Just when Robin was about to strike again, Slade kicked Robin off of him, making the boy wonder land a couple feet away. Slade stood up and shook his head.

"What are you wasting your time for? You continue to fight me, when you could just join me and for what?, these unworthy and ignorant civilians, those 'teammates' of yours."

"My job is to protect the people of this city and bring justice to anyone who violates or tries to ruin the peace." answered Robin panting.

"How can you protect the people when you can't even protect your own family." Robin raised an eyebrow and then he saw Slade aim a laser pistol straight at Phoenix. Having no time to waste, Robin swiftly threw a bird-a-rang at the gun as he pulled the trigger twice, hoping to knock the gun out of his hand. But he missed.

Phoenix was battling the robots when she heard a couple gun shots go off. She looked around and then looked at herself and noticed that she had been hit.

"PHOENIX!" shouted Robin from the rooftop. She looked around once more before succumbing to complete darkness...

* * *

**OMG! That was intense :O, anyway I hope you guys liked this chapter. I think this one was WAY better than the last one , so yea expect the next chapter to come out soon, not too soon but soon enough so yea thanks again for all the support and **

***BTW- Fiamma is Italian for Flame :)**

**I'll see y'all later! ciao ;) **


	16. The Reawakening and the Vision

**Phoenix, chpt 16 The Reawakening and the Vision**

_Previously..._

_Phoenix was battling the robots when she heard a couple gun shots go off. She looked around and then looked at herself and noticed that she had been hit._

_"PHOENIX!" shouted Robin from the rooftop. She looked around once more before succumbing to complete darkness..._

* * *

_ Phoenix's Dream..._

"Ugh, that really...hurt?" Phoenix looked around and noticed that she wasn't in the middle of the battle anymore, but was standing next to a lonely fountain in the middle of plain white empty space. She walked around the fountain looking at it. For some reason it had orange water flowing from it.

"Hello? is anyone there?" she called out, looking for some kind of sign. Suddenly, a large orange bird flew down and landed on top of the fountain. It wore a small silver tiara and had a stoic face. Phoenix squinted at it and then realized. It was an actual phoenix.

"You're ah!-"

"A phoenix, yes, I am Princess Solia of the Shining Sun, last known phoenix princess, and I come to bring you a message and answer any question you may have." said the phoenix looking at her.

"Umm, so why am I here? That's my first one, I plenty more, trust me"

"You are here because you have been seriously injured and you are too important to be hurt any further."

"What do you mean too important?" she raised an eyebrow at the royal bird.

"When you were experimented on and given the orange formula, the scientist failed to realize what they had implanted in you and bestowed upon you."

"Wait, what do I not know about my powers?" she stepped closer to the fountain. Solia ruffled her feathers.

"You must learn the origin of your powers on your own, I can only give you so much information. What I can tell you is that you are very important for the return of our people." Princess Solia then flew down to the bottom perch of the fountain. She was now looking up at Phoenix.

"Ok, so where do I go to find my origins? and what was this message you needed to tell me."

"The message is this: The ancient phoenix, your ancestors, are counting on you to enable their return to their home. Now to find your origins, you must travel to the Amazon..." Solia abruptly stopped her speech and looked into the plain white sky. She then outstretched her wings preparing to fly.

"Wait, what's going on?!" asked Phoenix confused as she saw the bird start to hover.

"It seems as though your friends are trying to wake you up. I have to depart now." She then flapped her wings, but Phoenix grabbed her feet.

"Please don't go, I need more information, I want to help but-"

"Do not worry child I will always be with you, I will contact you again, have faith, be strong, and remember, you _Are _a Phoenix." Phoenix looked up and saw the bird screech and take off. The area then started to contort and shift, the fountain disappeared then, Phoenix found her self fairly dizzy until finally collapsing.

* * *

"Is she going to be the o-kay?" asked a voice. Phoenix could hear voices saying her name but she couldn't quite pinpoint where any of them were coming from or who they belonged to. And she felt oddly tired and weak.

"I don't know...she hasn't woken up yet, but her vital signs are getting better." That sounded like Cyborg. She smiled to herself knowing that_ he_ would be the one to make sure she was doing ok.

"Guys she just smiled." said a voice that sounded a lot like Beast boy. She smiled again. She wanted to sit up and tell everyone that she was ok, but for some reason she still felt too weak to get up.

"Maybe she can hear us. Phoenix are you awake?" asked Cyborg touching her arm. Phoenix struggled to open her eyes. They fluttered and then opened showing off her beautiful hazel eyes. She squinted her eyes as she tried to look around the bright room. But she then got a headache, so she put her hand on her head and laid back down on the bed.

"Ughhh, what in the world happened to me?" said Phoenix with a groan still holding her head. Raven then got her a glass of water and then used her healing powers to help her headache.

"You were shot. By Slade" said Robin looking out towards the bay through the window. "And its my fault. I should have known that he was going to come back for revenge. What I didn't acknowledge was that he was going to target you alone, and not the whole team all together."

"Wait, he was targeting me the whole time?" she asked confused. Robin then turned and looked at her.

"Yes, he was angry that you took his apprentice from him, so he decided that he should take you out." Phoenix was slightly surprised but then again, she kind of saw this coming.

"So did you all capture him after he shot me?" The whole team then looked towards Robin since he was the one who was fighting him.

"No, when I ran to make sure you were ok, I sent Beast boy to get Slade but he was gone by the time Beast boy got to the rooftop."

"Which wasn't very long after, if I may add." replied the changling.

"So he basically performed a classic hit and run." said Phoenix with an emotionless face.

"Basically, except it was Slade style, so it involved distractions and expensive weapons." stated Robin.

"Well I feel better than I did, so I'm just gonna go to my room and-" she tried to get up, but a black hand pushed her down on her bed while more black magic strapped her down.

"What are you guys doi-"

"Phoenix you were shot in the arm and the thigh, you won't get very far and you won't be very helpful on missions with your arm and leg being bandaged up, so you're going to stay here and rest." said Raven. Phoenix tried to object but Raven's signature glare turned it down.

"Please Raven, I can help honest!" she raised her uninjured arm in the air. Raven raised an eyebrow.

"No" she said plainly. Phoenix sighed. The Titans then left her to get some rest but Beast boy stayed to keep watch, just to make sure that she wouldn't try to escape or Slade wouldn't try anything else while she was in an injured state.

"Hey BB?" called Phoenix to her favorite friend. Beast boy was like a some-what father to her. Making sure she didn't get into to much trouble with Robin, playing pranks on others with her, and mostly being there to listen when she needed some one to talk to. She felt that she could tell him anything, seeing he was so optimistic and caring.

"Yea flames" He looked at her with sincere eyes. She smiled. She wanted to tell him about her dream or vision, whatever it was. It surprised yet confused her to say the least. Apparently, she needs to find the origin of her powers for the good of her people. The Phoenix people.

"Uhh, Can I tell you something?" she asked nervously.

"Yea shoot"

"While I was unconscious, I had a dream; well vision, and I was wondering if you could help me figure it out."

"Sure, I mean I can try, Rae's more qualified for this kind of stuff, so after hearing my opinion, I recommend going to her for a more professional second opinion." She nodded

"Ok, so ready to hear it?"

"Yep, lay it on me"

"Ok, so basically this phoenix princess came to me and told me that I need to find the origin of my powers for the good of my people, the Phoenix people, and that I am someone very important. I think she may be my guardian angel-well, guardian phoenix." Beast boy blinked and then ran his hand through his dark green hair.

"Well, it sounds like your powers have a destiny or prophecy for you to complete."

"But what does it mean?!"

"To be honest flames, I don't know, I mean your guardian phoenix just informed you that you are meant to restore the kingdom of Phoenixes and that there is plenty more that you can learn."

"Right" she said thinking about it again

"Well then this really comes back to you. Now only one question remains." she looked at him eager and curious to hear the question.

"What are you going to do?" She seemed slightly taken a back, but understood what he meant.

Over the course of the day, Phoenix was brought her lunch and dinner to her in the medbay. Each of the titans took watch of her too. After two hours, Beast boy left and switched with Starfire, three hours and a long conversation about the newest malls and feelings later, Starfire switched with Raven. Now when Raven came in to take her shift, Phoenix decided to tell her about her vision-dream. Raven explained that she indeed had a duty to her power heritage. She seemed to think that it was as Beast Boy said, that it was in fact 'her choice'. Phoenix nodded in agreement even though it really didn't help how she felt about the situation.

When Cyborg's shift rolled around, she hesitated to tell him about her vision. She didn't want to worry him about her personal problems and especially did not want him following her to some unknown place in the jungle. She didn't even know if she was going to come back from her little expedition, if she was going of course. For some unknown reason to her, he seemed to be in the mood to talk about home and family, like his favorite places to go with friends and things of that similar nature. They were not making it easier on her.

Robin was the last shift of the night, seeing he wanted to watch her to make up for not protecting her the night before. She was half sleep by the time he came into the room. She wasn't sure about what to tell Robin. Was she supposed tell him if she was going on a self discovery journey? She didn't even know if she was still going or not. Phoenix wanted his opinion on what she should do since he had been on many solo missions before. She looked at him hesitantly, noticing that he was keeping a steady eye on her. When he noticed her gaze, he raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong Phoenix?" asked the boy wonder curious. She shook her head in denial, trying not to make him more curious which ending up failing.

"No, something is wrong, you looked at me like you were afraid to tell me something." he then got out of his seat and sat next to her on her bed. She bit her lip nervously. What was she supposed to say? She sighed, knowing that she couldn't keep this away from her mentor and friend.

"Fine, I'll tell you." He raised an eyebrow

"Tell me what exactly?" She sat up on her bed, and looked at him trying to think of a clear way to say it.

"Robin I had a vision,and it told me that I need to go find my origins. In the Amazon."

"Origins of what, Might I ask?"

"Origins of my powers"

"Ok..."

"But! I'm not sure if I'm even going or not, I just wanted advice." She looked at him waiting for a response, a smirk, a glare, anything to express what he was thinking. After a couple minutes of awkward silence, Robin decided to finally speak his thoughts.

"Well...this is surprising information first off."

"Yea I know, I had this vision while I was unconscious."

"That makes sense, so you want my opinion on what you should do?"

"Yeah I really need some good advice on this."

"All I can say is that because this is about you and your powers alone, its your choice." she was shocked. She was tired of hearing the same answer. She wanted a yes or no, not a 'make your own choice' kind of answer.

"But Robin, Beast boy and Raven told me that already!" She waved her hands in the air in frustration

"Well then why didn't you just take their advice? They're not wrong, this is _your_ choice, we can't make the decision for you Phoenix."

"But!-"

"No, seriously Phoenix, if your guardian phoenix or ancestor came to tell you to that you have a duty to your people, then its up to you to make the choice if you want to fight for them or stand in the shadows and let them find another solution to their problem, even though you may be there last hope."

"Your right, I need to take this seriously, this is my choice and nobody can tell me what I should do." he nodded in agreement.

"Now get some rest, you need it so that your arm and leg can heal faster." She nodded and got comfortable under the blankets, slowly falling asleep. He got off her bed and sat in a chair across from the bed.

As Phoenix slept, she dreamt about being in the middle of a long bridge. On one side of the bridge, she saw fire, the titans and phoenixes calling and urging her forward. On the opposite side, she saw Wyatt, Jenny, and many people, probably representing her humanity. Then the bridge started to shake, she looked on either sides of the bridges. Did she want to be with people and go back to being a normal, regular person? Or did she want to embrace her hero side and embrace her newfound fire heritage to rescue her people? Little by little, the bridge slowly started to fall apart, but Phoenix was still looking to both sides. The ropes were starting to snap. She didn't have much time left. She saw Raven and Starfire to her right calling her name and extending their arms, telling her to come to them. Planks broke off the bridge... She looked to her left and saw her mother crying and holding out both hands for her to jump into. More ropes snapped. She only had one rope left and it was slowly untangling. She looked towards the middle, which showed off a beautiful ravine with a river valley in between. The last rope snapped...

As she was falling, she was suddenly swooped up by a huge bird. The bird brought her to a ledge and then sat on a branch. Phoenix looked up at her savior and noticed a familiar face. It was Princess Solia.

"You...you saved me" said Phoenix voice scratchy from screaming. The royal Bird nodded

"I had to, you were obviously in danger. I am your guardian and I am here to protect and guide you until you restore our people."

"Thanks I appreciate it really." Phoenix smiled sheepishly. Solia nodded again and tilted her head

"May I ask miss Phoenix, why did you let yourself fall off the bridge?" Phoenix saw the princess's confusion and sighed

"I...don't know, I was trying to figure out which side to choose and I guess I took too long" she then lowered her head in shame and disappointment.

"I may have something to help your decision." Phoenix looked to her guardian as the bird pulled a small yellow sapphire from under wing. She dropped into Phoenix's hands and Phoenix looked at it and then backed at her guardian confused.

"Solia, what is this?"

"It is a gem that has been passed down for generations in my family. It is said that it gives the holder a boost in wisdom and confidence." Solia then flew down and landed on Phoenix's shoulder looking at the gem with her.

"So why are you giving this to me?"

"Because you need this, I could feel how distressed you were about making this decision, so I took it upon myself to help you focus on what is important to you."

"So what do _you_ think I should do." Solia flew from her shoulder and landed on the rock right across from her.

"I think you should follow your heart, if you truly wish to not free the phoenix people, then I will be of no more help to you and will depart and you will not be able to contact me, but if you do choose to help us, I will be here for you, just call me and I will appear to you, but only in visions and dreams, I can not appear in reality. Please do not try to stress about the matter."

"Ok I understand, and thanks again Solia you really saved me there."

"Anytime Felicia, just remember, Do not make your decision based on what others may think, make your decision based on what your heart tells you." Phoenix nodded the bird then flapped its wings and flew off. Phoenix looked at the small yellow gem in her hand as her dream started to fade away and pressed the gem to her heart and smiled. Then she collapsed...

When Phoenix woke up, she noticed that she was still in the infirmary with her hospital robe on. She looked over and saw that Raven was sitting in the chair across from her bed reading a book. Her and Robin must have changed shifts while she was sleep. She glanced at the clock.

"8:54 am" she rubbed her arm. Surprisingly, it felt perfectly fine. It must have healed over night, she thought.

"Oh look who's awake." Phoenix looked at Raven who just smirked at her shocked expression. Phoenix calmed herself and smiled slightly.

"Morning Raven."

"Good morning Phoenix, how did you sleep?" Phoenix looked down at her hands and smiled. She opened them and saw the yellow sapphire was still in her grasp. She looked back up at Raven.

"I slept good." Raven got up and sat next to her on the bed.

"That's good to know, since your leg and arm are better, you can go back to training by later this evening."

"Actually, I have something better I have to do today." She got up and headed to the changing room. Raven raised an eyebrow and sent her clothes in there for her.

"What do you mean?" Phoenix came out of the bathroom and grinned at her friend.

"I've decided what I'm going to do."

"Really? so what are you going to do?" Phoenix and Raven stepped towards the door and Phoenix opened the door.

"I'm going to find my origins and save my people." Phoenix then walked out the door towards her room leaving Raven in the door way of the infirmary. Raven smiled to herself.

"I knew she would make the right decision."

* * *

**Hey guys! I just realized that it's been almost a month since I last updated and I'm so sorry about that. Please forgive me :) Anyway so the next three chapters will the last chapters of the story. I'm so happy that so many people read it and it made me glad to get nice reviews, I hope I get more. So I was thinking about making a sequel but I'm not sure so yea if you think I should just let me know, anyway keep reading lovelies and **

**stay fresh my friends- I'm sorry that was so lame :D **

**Later friends, ciao ;) **

**Phoenixfire **


End file.
